Bunt
by Cookieseater
Summary: Harry rozpoczyna bunt po tym, jak Dumbledore zmuszony jest do ucieczki. Jego celami są Severus Snape i Dolores Umbridge. Ma niezawodny plan: doprowadzić ich do szaleństwa, poprzez zachowywanie jak szalony. Tłumaczenie.
1. Zbuntowani

**Tytul: Bunt**

**Tytuł oryginału: Rebellion**

**Autor oryginału: TatraMegami**

**Beta: brak**

**Zgoda: czekam**

**Historia jest umiejscowiona w czasie piątej części, po tym, jak Dumbledore zmuszony jest do opuszczenia Hogwartu i Umbridge ogłasza się Dyrektorką. W opowiadaniu znajdą się krótkie fragmenty książki, jednak nie są one zaznaczone, aby nie przerywać historii. **

**Jest to historia skończona i postaram się doprowadzić tłumaczenie również do tego stanu. :D**

**Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K. i nie czerpię z tego tłumaczenia żadnych korzyści oprócz czystej satysfakcji i przyjemności.**

**.-.**

Bunt

.-.

Uczniowie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru rozmawiali wesoło, pomimo faktu, że Dumbledore został obalony jako Dyrektor i ich drugi najbardziej znienawidzony nauczyciel zajął jego miejsce. Dobry nastrój nadal był odczuwalny w Hogwarcie, zwłaszcza dzięki odpalonym fajerwerkom bliźniaków.

Harry i Ron siedzieli przy stole na obrzeżach podekscytowanego tłumu i spojrzeli na Hermionę, która wróciła od bliźniaków z uśmiechem na ustach. Wygląd był tak inny od tego, jak normalnie zareagowałaby na dwóch awanturników i następnie zaburzyła równowagę, machając ręką na odrabianie pracy domowej.

- Ostatecznie w piątek zaczynają się ferie wielkanocne, będziemy mieć mnóstwo czasu…

- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Ron patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem. Harry również na nią patrzył ze zmartwieniem, mimo że coś innego go rozpraszało. Pomysł, który tworzył się w jego głowie od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego.

- Skoro już o tym wspomniałeś – odpowiedziała wesoło Hermiona – to wiesz… chyba się czuję trochę… buntowniczo.

- Co myślicie o tym, aby naprawdę być zbuntowani? – powiedział Harry , gdy podjął nagłą decyzję.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Ron.

- Zaraz wrócę! – Harry podniósł się z miejsca i pobiegł do dormitorium. Podbiegł do swojego kufra, otworzył go i grzebał w nim, dopóki nie znalazł złożonego kawałka pergaminu. Nie przejął się sprzątaniem bałaganu, który narobił w kufrze, tylko ruszył z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego.

- Tutaj. – Harry podał Ronowi pergamin, który był najbliżej niego.

- Co to do diabła jest, stary? – zapytał Ron , zerkając.

- Te wymyśliłem dla Snape'a, kiedy utknąłem u Dursley'ów na lato, a te dla Umbridge po naszej pierwszej lekcji. – powiedział Harry .

- Co wymyśliłeś? – zapytała Hermiona, zanim wzięła do ręki pergamin.

- Hej, nie skończyłem tego czytać! – zaprotestował Ron , kiedy mu go zabrała.

- Naprawdę zamierzasz to zrobić? – zapytała Hermiona , po przeczytaniu, z powrotem oddając pergamin Ronowi.

- Dlaczego nie? Umbridge zamierza najprawdopodobniej wywalić mnie przy pierwszej okazji, prawdopodobnie z powodu czegoś, czego nie zrobiłem. Poza tym, większość z nich może być anonimowa, przynajmniej te dla Umbridge. – odpowiedział Harry .

- Myślę, że one są cholernie zarąbiste. – powiedział Ron , podczas gdy praktycznie pochłaniał listę.

- Nie musisz być tego częścią, Hermiono. – powiedział Harry – Jednakże, byłoby miło, gdybyś dołączyła do kilku z nich, ale myślę, że ja i Ron damy radę z większością.

- Ta, z łatwością je zrobimy. - Ron zawtórował.

- Och, no dobrze, możecie spróbować, ale jeśli zostaniecie wyrzuceni, nie odezwę się do was nigdy więcej. – Hermiona ustąpiła.

- Zarąbiście. – oznajmił Ron.

- Nie martw się, nie damy się złapać. – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Och? – Hermiona uniosła brew. – A jak zamierzacie zrobić coś, co się nawet nie udało Fredowi i George'owi.?

- Cóż, okej, może zostaniemy złapani, ale mam plan, który oznacza, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli nawalimy. – odpowiedział Harry.

- Jaki? – zapytał Ron , gdy otwierał czekoladową żabę.

- Och, będę po prostu udawał, że oszalałem. – powiedział Harry lekceważąco.

- Co? – Hermiona warknęła. Ona i Ron patrzyli na Harry'ego, nie zauważając spojrzeń, które, po nagłym krzyku Hermiony, posyłali im uczniowie siedzący blisko nich. – Wojnę na żarty jeszcze zrozumiem, ale udawanie, że jesteś szalony? To nie brzmi dobrze, Harry.

- Wszyscy wiemy, że Harry jest szalony, Hermiono. – Ron zlekceważył to, otwierając kolejną czekoladową żabę. Podniósł do góry kartę. – Widzisz, nawet jego karta tak mówi.

- Pokaż mi to. – Hermiona krzyknęła, gdy wyrwała kartę z rąk Rona. Zerknęła na nią, aby dowiedzieć się, że to karta Harry'ego, ale nie wspominała ona o tym, że Harry jest szalony. Przewróciła oczami i z powrotem oddała kartę Ronowi. – Nadal sądzę, że to jest zły pomysł.

- Musimy coś zrobić, Hermiono, nawet jeśli to jest szalone. – powiedział Harry . Zabrał pergamin od Rona i rozłożył go. – Zrobię to, zaczynając od mojego eseju na eliksiry.

- Co masz zamiar zrobić ze swoim esejem na eliksiry? – zapytała Hermiona z nikłym cieniem horroru w głosie.

- Ma zamiar podpisać go podpisać różnymi nazwiskami. – Ron przeczytał pomysł na psotę z listy. Zmrużył oczy, widząc zaklęcie dołączone obok. – Gdzie nauczyłeś się tego zaklęcia?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Było w książce z tego roku. Z nudów tak jakby przeczytałem materiał do przodu i to dodało więcej paliwa do ognia.

- Co to za zaklęcie? – zapytała Hermiona ciekawa, mimo przysięgi, aby trzymać się z dala od ich starań.

- Och, to zaklęcie, które kopiuje fragmenty tekstu. – odpowiedział Harry , podczas pisania inkantacji na kawałku pergaminu i podając go Hermionie.

- Wiesz, że Snape nie zaliczy ci eseju, jeśli podpiszesz go złym nazwiskiem. – Hermiona wytknęła, patrząc na kopiujące zaklęcie. To było jedno z tych, które już znała, więc włożyła je między kartki swojej książki.

- Oczywiście, że nie zaliczy. – odpowiedział Harry kiwając głową. – Ale chcę sprawdzić, czy potrafi poprawnie zgadnąć, który esej należy do kogo.

- I planujesz oddać więcej niż jedną kopię? – Hermiona odparła wracając do swojej ksiązki.

- Jeśli mam zamiar denerwować go, to mogę zrobić to w wielkim stylu. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, gdy wyjmował jego esej na eliksiry. Już było podpisane jego prawdziwym nazwiskiem, ale nie miał problemu z wymazaniem wyschniętego atramentu. Tym razem było to zaklęcie, które znał już od kilku lat. Stworzył pięć kopii swojego eseju, a następnie ostrożnie podpisał każdy esej innym nazwiskiem. Ron czytał każde nazwisko, gdy Harry kładł eseje, aby wyschły i prychnął.

- Widzisz, to jest dowód, jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebowała go, aby udowodnić, że Harry jest szalony, Hermiono. Kto inny wymyśliłby imiona, jak „Urokrwisty Gdakacz Junior"?*

- Urokrwisty Gdakacz Junior to perfekcyjne, zwyczajne imię. – Harry sztucznie pociągnął nosem, gdy podniósł wysoko głowę.

- Jeśli jesteś szalony. – Ron zaśmiał się. Wrócił z powrotem do listy z psotami, woląc przeczytać je jeszcze raz, niż znaleźć swój esej. – Więc, która będzie następna?

- Niektóre z nich mogą być zrobione kiedykolwiek, bez przygotowań. Większość z nich wynika z postawy i, tak, odrobiny szaleństwa. – Harry uśmiechnął się do Rona. Wskazał na część dla Snape'a na liście. – Mam Oklumencję z Snapem jutro i wtedy wykorzystam niektóre z nich.

- Wyobrazić gumowe kaczki? – Ron przeczytał pierwsze lepsze z listy.

- Widzisz, odkryłem, że Snape ma dostęp do moich myśli poprzez Oklumencję, więc, podczas gdy nie potrafię obronić mojego umysłu, powinienem być w stanie częściowo kontrolować to, co widzi. – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Uznałem to za warte spróbowania.

- Naprawdę powinieneś poszukać czegoś o Oklumencji. – Hermiona nieobecnie zasugerowała.

- Może. – odparł Harry .

- Co zamierzasz zrobić z Umbridge? – zapytał Ron, przyciągając uwagę Harry'ego z powrotem do listy.

- Myślę, że Umbridge jest wystarczająco zajęta w tym momencie. – Harry wyjrzał przez okno na latające fajerwerki. – Poza tym, muszę najpierw umocnić moją reputację szaleńca, zanim zrobię cokolwiek z Umbridge.

- Skoro tak mówisz. – Ron spojrzał na niego, zanim przeszedł dalej do listy, wydając okrzyki na widok innych pomysłów Harry'ego.

W ten sposób spędzili resztę popołudnia, planując metody buntu. Kiedy w końcu poszli do łóżek, Harry przećwiczył jeszcze Oklumencję, zanim zasnął. Miał zamiar wpuścić Snape'a do swojego umysłu, próbując doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Musiał być w stanie chronić swój umysł wystarczająco, aby tego dokonać, a mógł to zrobić tylko dzięki Oklumencji. Tej nocy ponownie śnił o korytarzu, jednak w połowie zmienił się – kończąc na Snapie chichoczącym nad półkami gumowych kaczek.

.-.

W środę wszystko było jak zwykle. Harry zachowywał się normalnie, nie dając żadnego znaku odnośnie planowanego buntu. Ron z niecierpliwością czekał na początek zabawy, ale Hermiona była zadowolona, że przynajmniej raz Harry zachowywał się rozsądnie. Jak Harry wyjaśnił to Ronowi po kolacji, a przed lekcjami Oklumencji:

- Zwykle nie widzimy Umbridge w środy, a ja nie chcę przyciągać jej uwagi. Tak będzie bardziej wiarygodnie i nie będzie to wyglądało jakbym żartował sobie z niej.

- Dobra, dobra. – Ron westchnął, zanim osunął się na stół Gryffindoru. – Niszczysz całą zabawę.

- Powinieneś już iść, Harry, chyba nie chcesz się spóźnić. – powiedziała Hermiona , gdy zerknęła na zegarek.

- Racja, dzięki Hermiono. – powiedział Harry . Wziął swoją torbę i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Podczas gdy szedł w stronę lochów, Cho złapała go w połowie korytarza. Harry podniósł rękę, uciszając ją, zanim mogła cokolwiek powiedzieć. – Nie mam teraz czasu, Cho. Jest wiele rzeczy do zrobienia i wiele miejsc, w których muszę być.

- Ale ja muszę z tobą porozmawiać. – powiedziała Cho, zaskoczona bezceremonialnością Harry'ego.

- Może później. – odpowiedział Harry , ponownie zmierzając w stronę lochów. – Ale naprawdę nie jestem zainteresowany słuchaniem ciebie, jak bronisz swojej przyjaciółki. Zrobiła coś złego i to wszystko. Na razie.

Harry zostawił Cho za sobą, gdy pokonywał drogę do biura Snape'a. Po drodze przećwiczył jeszcze Oklumencję, wypychając myśli o Cho i jej zdradzieckiej przyjaciółce z głowy, nie mając śmiałości myśleć o swoich planach. Zamiast tego, skupił się na obrazie ulubionej gumowej kaczuszki Dudley'a, tej, którą zakopał pod posadzonym przez niego drogocennym krzakiem róży jego ciotki.

Harry zapukał do drzwi i wszedł do środka, jak tylko usłyszał zaproszenie. Chicho zamknął za sobą drzwi i patrzył na Snape'a, który kontynuował wyjmowanie swoich myśli, wkładając je do myśloodsiewni Dumbledore'a. Nieobecnie zastanowił się, co by się stało, gdyby włożył do środka gumową kaczkę. Unosiłaby się na wspomnieniach, czy wchłonęła w nie.

- Spóźniłeś się, Potter. – powiedział oschle Snape po tym, jak skończył wyjmować swoje myśli. – Ćwiczyłeś?

- Ćwiczyłem i jeśli byłby pan taki łaskaw wziąć moją rękę, to pokażę panu, jak bardzo poprawiłem się w sztuce potrząsania ręką. – powiedział Harry rozpoczynając Bunt. Wyciągnął rękę i zignorował spojrzenie Snape'a.

- Głupi jak zawsze, Potter. Mogę więc przypuszczać, że nie ćwiczyłeś w ogóle i przejść do lekcji? – Snape nie wyglądał, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi, gdy wskazał różdżką na Harry'ego. – Wyjmij różdżkę, Potter.

Harry pomachał ręką przed Snapem, zanim wyjął różdżkę. Przyjął postawę, którą zawsze przyjmował podczas stawiania czoła przeciwnikom i skoncentrował się na obrazie gumowej kaczki, czekając aż uderzy go zaklęcie.

- Na trzy. – powiedział Snape i zaczął odliczać. Ale, zanim doliczył do trzech, drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i do pokoju wpadł Draco Malfoy. Snape szybko opuścił różdżkę, ale Harry wykorzystał ten czas na rzucenie zaklęcia, które przefarbowało buty Draco na ciemno-czerwono. Blond Ślizgom nie zauważył tego, podczas gdy informował Snape'a o znalezionym Montaguego.

Draco zamrugał, gdy w końcu spostrzegł, że Harry też tam jest.

- Co tu robi Potter?

- Korepetycje z eliksirów, które dokończymy jutro wieczorem, Potter. – odpowiedział Snape . Zanim Harry mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, Snape i Draco wyszli z biura.

- Ale, ja chciałem powiedzieć Draco, że Snape uczy mnie, jak prawidłowo drwić. – Harry żachnął się, aż zauważył, że Snape zostawił go samego w jego biurze. Miał pełny dostęp do biura profesora, z którego miał zamiar sobie zażartować. – Zarąbiście.

Przez minutę Harry stał tam i dziwił się sprzyjającemu szczęściu, następnie powrócił do zmysłów i zaczął swoją pracę. W pierwszej kolejności zaczarował biurko Snape'a, aby zmieniło kolor na różowy, gdy ktoś usiądzie na krześle dla gości. Nie byłoby słusznie, gdyby Snape wrócił i zastał różowe biurko, po tym, jak zostawił Harry'ego samego. Oczywiście, Harry musiał zrobić coś oczywistego, aby Snape mógł za coś go obwinić, więc w minutę zaczarował krzesło Snape'a na jaskrawy czerwony.

Zaklęcie na sufit zapewniało, że o świcie będą z niego padać bańki mydlane. Ostatnim aktem, wiedząc, że Snape może pojawić się w każdej chwili, Harry transmutował złamane pióro w gumową kaczkę. McGonagall byłaby dumna, Harry pomyślał, wtykając kaczkę w miejsce pomiędzy dwoma słoikami z gałkami ocznymi stworzenia jednego gatunku, albo innego.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy rozejrzał się dookoła. Poza nowym kolorem krzesła Snape'a, jego biuro wyglądało na nietknięte, co było zamierzeniem Harry'ego. Wziął swoją torbę i wymknął się z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Pewna część żałowała, że nie dał się porwać ciekawości i nie zajrzał do wspomnień Snape'a w myśloodsiewni. Tam mogło być coś, co ani Snape, ani Dumbledore mu nie mówili, coś, co miało związek z korytarzem, który widział w snach. Oczywiście, mogły być wypełnione czymś, co go nie obchodziło. Harry zmarszczył nos na myśl o życiu prywatnym Snape'a, o którym nie chciał nic wiedzieć. W sumie, biorąc po uwagę, co był w stanie zrobić w jego biurze, to, że nie wetknął nosa do myśloodsiewni, było dobrą rzeczą.

Ron i Hermiona byli zaskoczeni, kiedy Harry wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego wcześniej, niż sądzili.

- Co się dzieje? Coś się stało? – zapytała Hermiona ze zmartwieniem.

- Czy Snape jest martwy? Przypadkowo go zabiłeś? – zapytał Ron.

- Nie, Montague w końcu się pokazał i Malfoy zabrał Snape'a, zanim zaczęliśmy naszą lekcję, ale zobaczcie – Harry uśmiechnął się gdy siadał i pochylił do przodu. Poczekał, aż Hermiona i Ron również pochylili się do niego, zanim dokończył. – Snape zostawił mnie samego w biurze.

- Naprawdę? – odezwał się Ron z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- To naprawdę jest niezwykłe. Snape musiał być bardzo zmartwiony Montaguem, żeby zostawić cię tam samego. – powiedziała Hermiona , gdy wyprostowała się w szoku.

- Więc, powiedz co zrobiłeś. Zrobiłeś coś, prawda? – Ron zażądał, pocierając ręce.

- Oczywiście, że coś zrobiłem. – uśmiech Harry'ego rozszerzył się. – Po pierwsze zaczarowałem buty Draco na czerwono i to samo zrobiłem z krzesłem Snape'a.

- Czerwony jest dobrym kolorem do robienia żartów. – wymruczał Ron .

- Następnie zaczarowałem jego biurko na różowo, ale związałem je z drugim krzesłem, tak, abym nie mógł zostać oskarżony. - Hermiona ożywiła się w tym momencie i Harry mógł zobaczyć pytania, które chciała mu zadać. – Później wyjaśnię zaklęcia, których użyłem, ale zaczarowałem też jego sufit tak, aby rano padało bańkami, przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że zadziała. – Harry wstydliwie potarł tył głowy. – Tylko czytałem o niektórych z tych zaklęć, więc nie mam pojęcia, czy zadziałają, czy nie. Ale, myślę, że najlepszym zaklęciem było transfigurowanie gumowej kaczki.

- Co zrobiłeś z gumową kaczką? – zapytał Ron , mrugając.

- Zostawiłem ją pomiędzy tymi słoikami z oczami, które ma na półkach. Myślę, że prawdopodobnie przez długi czas jej nie znajdzie, wnioskując po kurzu na tych rzeczach. - Harry nieświadomie wytarł rękę o szatę, nawet jeśli już pozbył się z niej wszystkich pajęczyn.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że albo odbierze ci punkty, albo wlepi ci szlaban za zaczarowanie jego krzesła? I prawdopodobnie za inne rzeczy, nawet jeśli nie zostawiłeś żadnego dowodu, że to ty. – Hermiona zapytała.

- Wtedy będę miał więcej czasu, aby zarządzać moimi planami. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Ale co z twoimi lekcjami Oklumencji? – Hermiona przeszła na inny tor pytań.

- Mamy je jutro, więc będę miał więcej czasu, aby stworzyć obraz, który chcę mu pokazać. – Harry przeciągnął się i zrelaksował. – Teraz muszę się zastanowić, czy mam być naprawdę zły i pokazać mu obraz ośmioletniego Dudley'a w wannie.

Ron wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Zrób to, Harry, wyzywam cię!

- Ron. – Hermiona skarciła go, sama powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

- Ale będzie zabawa. – Harry powiedział zanim dołączył do śmiechu.

**I jak? Komentowanie naprawdę nie boli, a komentarze nie gryzą. Będę wdzięczna za każdą opinię, krytyczną lub nie. **

*** Bloodcharm Chuck Junior – jestem otwarta na wszelkie inne propozycje.**


	2. Tryb złego nietoperza

**Dzięki za komentarze. **

**Kicia27, LadyB96, Ruda098: Cieszę się, że wam się podoba. **

**Hertz: Nawet umiarkowane zaciekawienie jest dla mnie jak miód na serce ;) **

**Filigranka: Dzięki za rady, postaram się do nich zastosować. Przykro mi, że cię to nie śmieszy.**

Harry i Ron spędzili całą historię magii na powtarzaniu „planu" na następną lekcję, którą były eliksiry. Kiedy dotarli do korytarza prowadzącego do klasy eliksirów, wszyscy uczniowie, z wyjątkiem Malfoya, już tam byli. Parę minut później, Snape otworzył szeroko drzwi i uczniowie, na czele z Harrym, weszli do klasy. Wchodząc do klasy, Harry przeskoczył przez jej próg, otrzymując dziwne spojrzenia od pozostałych. Poszedł na przód klasy, idąc zaraz za Snapem.

- Czy mogę w czymś pomóc, Potter? – warknął Snape.

Harry wyciągnął rękę. Gdy Snape jej nie przyjął, Harry sam sięgnął po dłoń Snape'a i potrząsnął nią żywo. Następnie wręczył mu jabłko i poszedł na swoje miejsce, które zajął mu Ron.

Snape na sekundę ukazał swoje zaskoczenie, ale zaraz wrócił do trybu „złego nietoperza", prosząc uczniów o oddanie prac domowych.

Harry wyjął swoją pracę domową, otrzymał stos prac od osoby siedzącej za nim, dołączył swój esej podpisany „Vash the Stampede"* i podał osobie siedzącej przed nim.

Snape ignorował Harry'ego, do czasu, aż skończył czytać prace domowe uczniów, podczas gdy oni pracowali nad wywarem wzmacniającym.

- Panie Potter, dlaczego pana esej podpisany jest Vash the Stampede? – Snape zapytał.

- Diabeł na moim ramieniu tak mi kazał, anioł próbował go uciszyć, ale diabeł założył mu żelazny chwyt po uwięzieniu jego kostki, co poskutkowało utratą przytomności przez anioła, co nakłoniło mnie do posłuchania rady diabła, aby podpisać się Vash. – Harry wytłumaczył.

Harry był zadowolony widząc Snape'a mrugającego dwa razy, zanim się opanował.

- Nie mogę tego zaliczyć. – powiedział Snape.

- Racja. Nie powinienem słuchać tego diabła. On zawsze daje złe rady, jak wtedy, gdy kazał mi zgolić głowę Dudley'a… - Harry urwał.

Snape wycofał się, aby nakrzyczeć na Deana, podejmując decyzję o nie przejmowaniu się Harrym.

Gdy eliksir Harry'ego został ukończony, Harry zostawił go, aby ostygł, podczas gdy wziął fiolkę, do której powinien go wlać i zaczął ją dostosowywać do warunków.

Kiedy skończył, fiolka była niezniszczalna i uciekała od każdego, kto próbowałby ją dotknąć. Następnie Harry wlał do zmodyfikowanej fiolki eliksir i zaniósł ją na biurko Snape'a.

Zaraz po tym, jak Harry się odwrócił od biurka, Malfoy zaczął się śmiać, ale po chwili przestał. Harry z powrotem odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć jego fiolkę z eliksirem biegającą wokół biurka Snape'a.

Harry wrócił do swojego stołu i zaczął sprzątać swoje rzeczy.

Podczas obiadu wszyscy rozmawiali o występie Harry'ego na eliksirach.

Harry, zapytany o to, uparcie odmawiał stwierdzenia, że to był żart i upierając się, że nie wie o co chodzi.

Po obiedzie, Harry poszedł korytarzem na lekcję wróżbiarstwa, pisząc coś na kawałku pergaminu, zanim zorientował się, że idzie w złym kierunku.

Pobiegł do biura McGonagall, przybywając idealnie na czas.

- Dobry wieczór, pani profesor. – Harry'emu przerwał ktoś pociągając nosem w kącie.

Rozejrzał się i znalazł Umbridge. Z trudem powstrzymał się od uśmiechu.

'Idealne wyczucie czasu' pomyślał Harry.

- Panie profesor. – Harry poprawił się. Wyjął kopertę i wręczył ją Umbridge. – Ktoś mi to dał i prosił, abym przekazał ją pani.

- Kto? – zapytała Umbridge, gdy brała kopertę do ręki.

- Nie wiem, miał na sobie czarny płaszcz z kapturem.

Ostatnia część była prawdą, pisząc to miał na sobie czarny płaszcz, który miał kaptur.

Umbridge otworzyła kopertę i rozłożyła znajdujący się w niej pergamin.

Głos spikera wypełnił pokój.

- Krowy robią… muuuu! – ostatnie słowo było prawdziwym krowim odgłosem, wydanym przez prawdziwą krowę.

Umbridge podarła pergamin na kawałki.

- Na pewno nie wiesz, kto ci to dał?

- Jestem pewien. – odpowiedział Harry, zanim usiadł.

Praktycznie na sam koniec spotkania, Umbridge wstała w proteście przeciwko czemuś, co powiedziała McGonagall.

McGonagall zaczęła odpowiadać, gdy podarte kawałki pergaminu wybuchły, rozrywając się na kilka małych kawałków konfetti, wydając ostatnie muu.

Umbridge stała w szoku, a McGonagall wykorzystała ten moment, aby odprawić Harry'ego.

***Vash the Stampede – bohater anime Trigun. ****Rewolwerowiec, który gdziekolwiek sie pojawia jest powodem ogromnych, choć zwykle niezawinionych zniszczeń, a za głowęktórego wyznaczona jest nagroda 60 miliardów doubledolarów. (Wikipedia) **

**W następnym rozdziale Harry się rozkręca. I nie tylko on. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział się podobał. Komentujcie.**


	3. Może pani powtórzyć?

**Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze, które naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczą. Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale szkoła nie dawałą mi spokoju.**

**LadyB96: W tym rozdziale spełni się twoje życzenie ;). A co do Snape'a, to jego pokładów cierpliwości, to są one dosyć duże.**

**Nazgulica: Też nie podoba mi się długość rozdziałów, ale nie porównywałam do następnych, może będą dłuższe.**

**Shaunee Altman: Cieszę się z tego powodu :D**

**Mangha: Tak, to jest jeden z minusów tego opowiadania. Też zauważyłam brak szczególnych emocji. Zauważ, że to jest parodia i ma na celu doprowadzenie Snape'a do białej gorączki. Bo w końcu, gdy raz zamieni się krzesło na inny kolor, to nie ma problemu, ale gdy dzieję się tak regularnie, to może zacząć denerwować. ;D**

**Guest: Dzięki. A co do naśladowców, to jacyś się znajdą.**

**harisha98: Wydaje mi się, że Harry po prostu próbuje mieć dzieciństwo, którego nie miał, dlatego jest taki dziecinny. **

**W tym rozdziale zaznaczone są fragmenty oryginału, które pozwoliłam sobie przepisać podobnie jak autorka.**

**Nadal bety brak, może ktoś chętny?**

**Niech gumowe kaczki będą z wami i enjoy!**

*Profesor Umbridge wciąż dyszała, jakby przed chwilą ukończyła bieg na sto jardów, kiedy tego popołudnia wkroczyła do klasy obrony przed czarną magią.*

Zatrzymała się, gdy zobaczyła swoje biurko, które wraz z dekoracjami zamieniło się na uderzająco jaskrawy pomarańczowy.

Na biurku stała piramida zbudowana z nieznacznie spłaszczonych zegarów wszelkiego rodzaju: mugolskich, czarodziejskich, cyfrowych, analogicznych.

Umbridge podeszła do biurka. Cos był na czubku piramidy. Była to błyszcząca kula z płaskim spodem i czapką na szczycie. Umbridge obejrzała ją dokładnie, uznając, że ta rzecz wydaje się bezpieczna. Dopóki nie wzięła jej do ręki.

Kiedy to zrobiła, kula zaczęła emitować wróżkowe światła. Umbridge odłożyła ją i zabrał się za przeglądanie stosu prac domowych. Czapka na błyszczącym przedmiocie zaczęła nikle migać.

Pięć sekund później wybuchłą przykrywając brokatem obszar wokół biurka Umbridge.

- Ma blask? – wymamrotał Harry do Rona, zagłuszany przez piski Umbridge.

Kilka minut później, po tym jak Umbridge próbowała się dowiedzieć, kto to zrobił, rozpoczęła się lekcja.

- Przeczytajcie rozdział *34*, 35, 36 w waszych książkach.

Harry podniósł rękę.

- Jakich książkach? – zapytał Harry, gdy Umbridge pozwoliła mu mówić.

- *"Teoria magii obronnej"*, Potter – odpowiedziała Umbridge.

- Och, tak myślałem – zauważył Harry.

Umbridge wróciła do sprawdzania prac domowych. W połowie stosu znalazła list adresowany do niej.

Otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła z niej pergamin. Po raz kolejny rozległ się głos spikera.

- Świnie robią… chrum, chrum!

- Kto to tu włożył? – Umbridge zażądała odpowiedzi.

Na dźwięk jej głosu pergamin wybuchł, rozrywając się na drobne kawałki i wydając ostatnie chrum.

Ron uniósł rękę.

- Kto to był, panie Weasley? – zapytała zaciekawiona Umbridge.

- Nie wiem, kto? – odparł Ron.

Nikt inny nie podniósł ręki, a Umbridge wróciła do sprawdzania prac.

Gdy skończyła, spojrzała w górę.

- Panie Weasley, czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego mam tutaj pięć kopii twojego eseju? – zapytała Umbridge.

- Może pani powtórzyć? – odparł Ron.

- Czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego mam tutaj pięć kopii twojego eseju? – powtórzyła Umbridge wkurzona.

- Tak – odpowiedział Ron.

- Co? – zapytała zdezorientowana Umbridge.

- Tak, może pani zapytać. – Ron poprawił się.

- Dlaczego mam tutaj pięć kopii twojego eseju? – spytała Umbridge.

- W razie, gdyby pies go zjadł. – Ron w końcu odpowiedział i dodał – one są dzikie.

- Jaki pies? – zapytała Umbridge.

- Może pani powtórzyć? – spytał Ron.

- Jaki pies? – Umbridge powtórzyła wymawiając wyraźnie każde słowo.

Ron przerwał.

- Ummmm… gryzie buty?

- Następnym razem, panie Weasley, nie musi pan robić pięciu kopii swojej pracy – powiedziała Umbridge, rezygnując z prób zrozumienia logiki Rona.

- Teraz, kto napisał ten esej? – zapytała Umbridge, trzymając wysoko zwój pergaminu w kształcie owcy.

Po paru minutach ciszy Dean zapytał:

- A co jest na nim napisane?

- „Sherlock Holmes w XXII wieku"* jest super widowiskiem. Jego grafika jest bardzo fajna, budynki i samochody wyglądają jak w 3D… - Umbridge przeczytała.

- Nie napisałem tego – powiedział Dean.

- Co to jest samochód? – zapytał Neville.

- I co znaczy 3D? – dodała Parvati.

Harry uniósł rękę.

- Tak, panie Potter.- powiedziała Umbridge.

- Wróżki to napisały – powiedział Harry.

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytała Umbridge.

- Wszystko, co jest niewytłumaczalne, spowodowane jest przez wróżki – Harry przerwał – albo to sprawka bóstw.

Harry zaczął zjeżdżać ze swojego miejsca.

- No dobrze, wracajcie do czytania – powiedziała Umbridge.

- Jakiego czytania? – zapytał Harry, mając na widoku tylko oczy i głowę.

- Tego, które nakazałam wam na początku lekcji – powiedziała Umbridge.

- Och, tego czytania. – Harry wziął swoją książkę, zanim całkowicie wślizgnął się pod stół.

Prawie na koniec lekcji Umbridge spojrzała w górę i sprawdziła swoich uczniów.

Wszyscy czytali cicho, z wyjątkiem tej Grangerówny, która już skończyła.

Umbridge ponownie rozejrzała się po klasie, ponieważ kogoś brakowało. Wtedy to do niej dotarło, Potter zniknął!

- Gdzie Potter? – zapytała ostro.

Wszyscy rozejrzeli się wokół.

- Borsuk, borsuk – powiedział Harry, gdy wyczołgał się spod stołu.

- Co pan robił, panie Potter? – zapytała Umbridge.

- Czytałem – odpowiedział Harry, nadal siedząc na podłodze.

- Co pan robił pod stołem, panie Potter? – Umbridge sprecyzowała.

- Poza czytaniem? – zapytał Harry - Udawałem, że jestem borsukiem.

- Borsukiem. – Umbridge zmarszczyła brwi.

- Borsuki są super – powiedział Harry, w końcu siadając na swoim miejscu.

- Nie rób tego więcej – powiedziała Umbridge.

- Oki-doki, smoki** – powiedział Harry.

- Lekcja skończona, przeczytajcie zadane rozdziały na następną lekcję, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście. Jako pracę domową napiszcie ich podsumowanie. – Umbridge oddaliła klasę.

Wszyscy wyszli z klasy. Zaraz po tym, wszystkie stoły zmieniły kolor na pomarańczowy, aby dopasować się do biurka Umbridge.

* **Sherlock Holmes w XXII wieku to animowany serial na podstawie książek o Sherlock'u. **

****„Okey-dokey, Smokey" – propozycja na tłumaczenie od xxx. Dziękuję :D**

**Komentujcie.**


	4. Gred i Forge

**Udało się! Kolejny rozdział! W Dzień Dziecka! No cóż, rozdział króciutki.**

**LadyB96: Ja też uwielbiam gumowe kaczuszki! I dzięki za komentarz.**

**Ruda098, brygida91, Agness: Dzięki za komentarze i cieszę się, że wam się podoba. :D**

**elain679: Co do Ropuchy, to może po prostu jest zbyt głupia, żeby się domyślić, o co chodzi. ;) **

**xxx: Dzięki wielkie za propozycję i za komentarz.**

**Enjoy!**

Piąty rok Gryffindoru dotarł do końca korytarza, gdy usłyszeli krzyki i wrzaski.

Umbridge wybiegła z klasy i pobiegła przed siebie, a wszyscy, w bezpiecznej odległości, podążyli za nią.

Umbridge przebiegła całą drogę do korytarza, gdzie znajdowały się klasy zaklęć. Gdy tylko dotarła do tego korytarza, postawiła o jeden krok za dużo.

- Co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytała z kostką uwięzioną głęboko w gęstym błocie.

- To ta dwójka to zrobiła – powiedział Filch, wskazując na Freda i George'a.

- Co zrobiła? – zapytała Umbridge.

- Zrobiliśmy… - zaczął ten, który mógł być Fredem.

-Bagno! To… - George kontynuował.

- Prezent dla pani! Jak się… - wątek ponownie podjął Fred.

- Pani podoba? – skończył George.

- Wcale! Moje buty są zniszczone. – Umbridge wściekła się.

- Sądzę, że powinniśmy postawić balustradę, co Forge? – zapytała osoba, którą wszyscy brali za Freda.

- Też tak sądzę, Gred, wtedy nikt by do niego nie wszedł, ale… - odpowiedziała osoba, która mogłaby być Fredem.

- Gdzie wtedy byłaby zabawa. – osoba, która mogła być Georgem zakończyła.

- Jak tylko wyjdę z tego bagna, to zajmę się waszą dwójką – powiedziała Umbridge gniewnie.

- Dobrze, my… - osoba, która została zidentyfikowana jako Fred, ale naprawdę mogła być Georgem zaczęła, łapiąc za jedno ramię Umbridge.

- Wskażemy pani drogę. – zidentyfikowany George, który mógł być Fredem, ale w tym momencie z pewnością był Georgem dokończył, łapiąc Umbridge za drugie ramię.

Szarpnęli trzy razy zanim Umbridge wydostała się z bagna z pyknięciem.

Uczniowie stojący za Umbridge rozproszyli się, gdy Fred i George przeciągnęli Umbridge tyłem do głównego korytarza. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, bliźniaki postawili Umbridge na nogi i oczyścili ją z kurzu.

- Pani Dyrektor, mogę dostać pozwolenie na chłostę? – zapytał podniecony Filch.

- Tak, śmiało – odpowiedziała oszołomiona Umbridge.

Filch poczłapał pospiesznie, mamrocząc coś do siebie.

Harry ustawił się tuż nad Umbridge.

Fred i George roześmiali się i zaczęli tarzać po podłodze.

Po kilku minutach Umbridge doszła do siebie i spojrzała na bliźniaki.

- *No i co… pewnie uważacie za zabawne zamienienie szkolnego korytarza w bagno, co?* - zapytała Umbridge.

- *Bardzo zabawne – odrzekł Fred, patrząc na nią bez śladu lęku* ze swojej pozycji na podłodze.

Filch wrócił ponury.

- Pani Dyrektor, drzwi są zamknięte – powiedział Filch smutno – Mam przygotowane bicze, jedyne, czego mi potrzeba to formularz..

Umbridge podała klucze Filchowi

- *Dobrze, Argusie. Wy dwaj – tu spojrzała na znowu na Freda i George'a – zaraz się dowiecie, co w mojej szkole robi się ze złoczyńcami.

- Taak? – powiedział Fred. – Chyba się nie dowiemy. – Odwrócił się do brata. – George, myślę, że wyrośliśmy już ze szkoły.*

George coś odpowiedział, ale Harry tego nie usłyszał. Był zajęty nakładaniem naprowadzającego zaklęcia na kopertę. Jakby z daleka usłyszał trzask, ale całą swoją koncentrację skupił na kopercie. Harry akurat skończył zaklęcie, gdy Fred wykrzyknął ogłoszenie dla Czarodziejskich Dowcipów Weasley'ów.

- *Specjalne zniżki dla tych uczniów Hogwartu, którzy przysięgną, że użyją naszych produktów w celu pozbycia się tego starego nietoperza – dodał George, wskazując na profesor Umbridge.

- ZATRZYMAĆ ICH! – wrzasnęła Umbridge.

Ale było za późno. Kiedy Brygada Inkwizycyjna ruszyła do ataku, Fred i George odbili się mocno od posadzki.*

Harry trzymał rękę na poręczy, gotowy, aby ją puścić, gdy Fred odezwał się do Irytka.

- *Irytku, zrób jej piekło w naszym imieniu.

A Irytek, który chyba jeszcze nigdy nie usłuchał polecenia żadnego ucznia, zerwał z głowy swój kapelusz z dzwonkami i wyprężył się w salucie, podczas gdy Fred i George zatoczyli koło i wśród oklasków i wiwatów wylecieli przez otwarte drzwi wejściowe w bajecznie kolorowy zachód słońca.*

Po tym pokazie Harry upuścił kopertę.

Ta pofrunęła w dół zanim, a minutę potem, skierowała się ku Umbridge, lądując na jej głowie. Po minucie, gdy Umbridge jej nie zauważyła, koperta zaczęła atakować jej twarz, przestając w chwili, gdy wzięła ją do ręki.

Umbridge otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła pergamin. Głos spikera wypełnił główny korytarz.

- Owce robią… beee!

Umbridge wrzasnęła z wściekłości, sprawiając, że pergamin wybuchł. Następnie rozejrzała się dziko, jednak nie patrząc w górę.

- Ktokolwiek to wysłał jest wydalony ze szkoły! – krzyknęła Umbridge, nadal się rozglądając.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wycofał się w tłum uśmiechających się uczniów, tak że gdyby Umbridge spojrzała w górę, nie mogłaby go zobaczyć. Dołączył do Rona i Hermiony z dala od tłumu.

- To było genialne! Powinniśmy zamówić kilka ich rzeczy – powiedział Ron.

- Dla siebie chcę przenośne bagno. To dla Umbridge, oczywiście – powiedział Harry, któremu kształtował się pomysł w głowie.

- Co planujesz? – zapytał Ron.

- No cóż, polubiła bagno na korytarzu, więc pomyślałem, że polubi bagno w swoim biurze – powiedział Harry z złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- Taa, na pewno polubi, wyślę jutro sowę do Freda i George'a – powiedział Ron z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Czy nie możecie być bardziej ostrożni, słyszeliście Umbridge, ona chce was wyrzucić! – Hermiona wysyczała.

- Ona chce wyrzucić nadawcę tych zwierzęcych liścików, nie mnie – powiedział Harry już się nie uśmiechając.

- Ale to ty je wysyłasz! – odparła Hermiona.

- Taa, ale ona o tym nie wie. Poza tym, zrzucę wszelkie podejrzenia na Ślizgonów – powiedział Harry.

- Harry, ona ich wyrzuci! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona.

- Dobra wymówka – wymamrotał Ron.

- Nie możesz pozwolić Umbridge wyrzucić ich za coś, czego nie zrobili. – Hermiona wrzasnęła na Rona.

- Nie martw się, to nie będzie ta sama osoba dwa razy z rzędu i tylko Brygada Inkwizycyjna dostarczy te liściki więcej niż raz. – Harry zapewnił ją.

- Och, no dobra, ale obiecajcie, że będziecie bardziej ostrożni. – Hermiona ustąpiła.

- Obiecujemy – powiedzieli razem Harry i Ron.

- Dobrze, teraz chodźmy do Wielkiej Sali, już prawie kolacja i nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jestem głodna – powiedziała Hermiona, zanim ruszyła.

Ron również zaczął kierować się ku Sali, wyprzedzając Hermionę. Harry zrównał się z Hermioną i razem weszli do Wielkiej Sali.

**Komentujcie!**


	5. Fotelogłowa

**Dzięki brygida91, LadyB96, Ruda098 za komentarz. **

**Przepraszam za czas oczekiwania, ale tak to jest, gdy się ma pięć prac klasowych w tygodniu :/. Ale udało się! :D**

**Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział, w którym jest zdecydowanie więcej Harry'ego. :D Czyli, dlaczego nie można znajdować się z Harrym sam na sam ;).**

Harry lustrował stół nauczycielski, gdy Snape wszedł do Sali. Obserwował, jak Snape siada na swoim miejscu i patrzy się na jedzenie wokół niego lub raczej na znajdujące się zamiast tego cukierki. Zamiast normalnego jedzenia, dookoła jego miejsca znajdowały się miski Skittles'ów*, w rzeczywistości, jedyne, co mógł dosięgnąć to Skittlesy.

Snape patrzył na cukierki przez okrągłą minutę, nie wierząc, że są tym, czym są, zanim poprosił Sprout, która skończyła nakładać kolację, o trochę jedzenia.

Drugie wydarzenie podczas kolacji miało miejsce, gdy Umbridge przyszła na posiłek.

Umbridge kierowała się w stronę fotela dyrektora i odsunęła go na dwie stopy**, zaraz po tym krzycząc.

Wyobraźcie sobie, że fotel zamienił się w głowę! Miał kształt głowy i nie miał nóg, ani niczego, tylko twarz i czubek, na którym się siadało.

Krzyczenie zajęło Umbridge minutę, a kolejne pięć zajęły nieudane próby transmutacji w normalny fotel, zanim Umbridge spróbowała na nim usiąść. Spróbowała to kluczowe słowo.

Wycelowała swój tyłek na czubek głowy, ale zamiast tego usiadła na podłodze, dlatego, że fotel odsunął się z chichotem.

Umbridge wstała i spróbowała ponownie, ale głowa odsunęła się ponownie chichocząc.

Umbridge goniła swój fotel po nawach, zapewniając spożywającym kolację rozrywkę. Na pięć minut przed końcem kolacji udało się jej go w końcu złapać.

Po tym, jak Umbridge zaprowadziła obrażony fotel przed stół i usiadła na nim, spojrzała na znajdujące się przed nią wspaniałe jedzenie. Albo nie tak wspaniałe, jak zauważyła, bo dookoła jej miejsca znajdowały się tylko i wyłącznie warzywa, a jedyni nauczyciele znajdowali się na końcach stołu.

Harry i Ron patrzyli na to parskając, gdy Umbridge z grymasem jadła swoje warzywa na jej fotelogłowie.

Pięć minut później Harry wstał od stołu, aby ruszyć w kierunku biura Snape'a na lekcje Oklumencji.

Gdy tak szedł, Harry powtórzył sobie, co miał zamiar zrobić Snape'owi.

Gdy dotarł, zapukał do drzwi i wszedł do środka, przeskakując przez próg. Harry podszedł do Snape'a i wyciągnął dłoń. Kiedy Snape nie zareagował, Harry sam ujął jego dłoń i potrząsnął nią.

Snape zabrał ją z powrotem, piorunując go wzrokiem i powrócił do wkładania ostatnich myśli do myśloodsiewni.

- Więc, jak życie Freddy? – zapytał Harry, rozglądając się po biurze, notując, że krzesło Snape'a nadal było różowe.

- Co powiedziałeś? – zapytał Snape, zamarzając.

- Jak życie, profesorze? – powtórzył Harry.

Snape wrócił do myśloodsiewni i nie odpowiedział. Wtedy Harry potraktował Snape'a zaklęciem zmieniającym kolor, farbując włosy Snape'a na jaskrawy róż. Snape zauważył zmianę i zamarzł, a następnie odwrócił się.

- Co zrobiłeś? – wysyczał.

- Nic nie zrobiłem! To był Fred! – Harry upierał się.

- Fred, nie widzę tu nikogo o imieniu Fred – powiedział Snape.

- Musi być niewidzialny – powiedział Harry, zanim rozłożył ramiona i zaczął „macać" nimi powietrze. Obszedł w ten sposób biuro dookoła, dopóki nie dotarł do drzwi, następnie zamknął je palcami u stóp. – On ucieka! Drętwota!

Po pięciu Ogłuszaczach Snape zawołał Harry'ego z powrotem.

- Jeśli był niewidzialny, to skąd wiedziałeś, że ma na imię Fred? – zapytał Snape.

- Jestem szalony – odpowiedział Harry, zapisując pytanie i jego odpowiedź na kawałku papieru.

- Naprawdę? – zaszydził Snape.

- Muszę być, jeśli znałem jego imię – odparł Harry, nadal wszystko zapisując.

- Więc, co by się stało, gdybym użył Leglimencji, aby zobaczyć co się stało? – zapytał Snape.

- Użyłby pan Leglimencji, aby zobaczyć co się stało – powiedział Harry, zapisując.

- Co robisz? – zapytał Snape, w końcu słysząc dźwięk wydawany przez piszącego Harry'ego.

- Piszę – odpowiedział Harry krótko.

- Piszesz co? – Snape warknął.

- Wszystko, co mówimy – odparł Harry.

- Po co? – zapytał Snape ostro.

- Dla sądu – odpowiedział Harry.

- Jakiego sądu? – zapytał Snape.

- Zwierzęcego sądu – odpowiedział Harry wesoło.

- Dlaczego zwierzęcy sąd miałby wiedzieć, o czym tu mówimy? – zapytał Snape.

- Nie wiem, po prostu – odparł Harry, nadal pisząc.

- Daj mi to, co napisałeś. Nie potrzebujemy notatek na ten temat – powiedział Snape.

- Chwileczkę – powiedział Harry, zapisując ostatnie linijki tego, co powiedzieli i dodając coś ekstra od siebie, zanim oddał papier Snape'owi.

Snape przeczytał wszystko, co Harry napisał, zatrzymując się na końcu tekstu. Wpatrywał się w pergamin przez chwilę, zanim przemówił.

- O co chodzi z tymi osłami? Nic nie mówiłem na temat osłów.

- Mógłbym przysiąc, że mówił pan, że lubi osły. No cóż, wykreślę to – powiedział Harry, zabierając papier z ręki Snape'a, a następnie wykreślając to zdanie, zanim oddał pergamin z powrotem.

Snape wtedy spalił pergamin na popiół.

- Następnym razem nie notuj niczego odnośnie tych lekcji.

- Dobrze, zamiast tego wszystko zapiszę. Wierzę, że nie prosiłem o lekcje Oklumencji, ale mniemam, że i tak je dostanę – powiedział Harry.

- No dobrze, to samo, co wczoraj – powiedział Snape, podnosząc różdżkę.

- Kwa! – krzyknął Harry, gdy zauważył różdżkę.

- Co? – spytał Snape, patrząc na Harry'ego.

- Przepraszam, myślałem, że jestem kaczką – powiedział Harry, zanim ustawił się w odpowiedniej pozycji.

- Legilimens – powiedział Snape.

Harry skupił się na oczyszczeniu umysłu, a gdy to nie zadziałało, skoncentrował się na krowach – na tym jak wyglądają i jakie dźwięki wydają.

- Spróbuj oczyścić umysł, chcesz zablokować Czarnego Pana, a nie poinformować go o krowach – powiedział Snape.

- Muu – odparł Harry.

- Legilimens – powiedział Snape ponownie.

Harry spróbował zablokować Sanpe'a, ale to w ogóle nie zadziałało, więc Harry skupił się na pieczeni mięsnej.

- Nadal tego nie zrozumiałeś – powiedział Snape.

- Rzucasz je za wolno – poskarżył się Harry.

- Za wolno – powtórzył Snape.

- Tak – potwierdził Harry, zanim skupił się na oczyszczeniu myśli.

Snape rzucił zaklęcie po raz kolejny, po tym, jak pozbierał się po skardze, co nie trwało długo. Tym razem wejście do umysłu Harry'ego zajęło mu trochę dłużej, więc Harry pomyślał o zającach z pyłu.

- Zamknięte w pudle – wyrwało się Harry'emu, gdy Snape zakończył zaklęcie.

- Co powiedziałeś? – zapytał Snape.

- Boing! – odparł Harry.

- Ponownie – powiedział Harry.

- Okej, Freddy – odparł Harry, zanim pomyślał o niczym.

- Czy właśnie nazwałeś mnie Freddy? – Snape zażądał odpowiedzi.

Harry nie odpowiedział, więc Snape rzucił zaklęcie po raz kolejny. Tym razem dostanie się do umysłu Harry'ego zajęło Snape'owi prawie minutę, powodując, że Harry zaczął myśleć o znakach stopu.

- Nazwałeś mnie Freddy? – zapytał Snape ponownie.

- Nadal się pan tego czepia? – zapytał Harry, brzmiąc na wkurzonego. – To było tygodnie temu! Daj spokój.

- Nie, mam na myśli dzisiaj – powiedział Snape.

- Grinch nie ma nic na ciebie*** – odparł Harry głosem pełnym zachwytu.

- Co? – zapytał Snape, nie wiedząc, kim jest Grinch.

- Buzz, buzz – odpowiedział Harry.

Snape westchnął.

- Na dzisiaj koniec, widzę cię w czwartek.

- Dobrze, miłego pieczenia – powiedział Harry, wychodząc z biura Snape'a.

- Miłego pieczenia – Harry usłyszał od Snape'a, zanim odszedł w swoją stronę.

***Skittles – cukierki owocowe, które przypominają M&M'sy. (Tak, jakby ktoś nie wiedział)**

**** dwie stopy – około 61 cm.**

***** The Grinch – fikcyjny bohater stworzony przez Dr Seuss. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się jako antagonista głównego bohatera w 1957 w książce dla dzieci „Grinch: Świąt nie będzie!". Taki zielony stworek.**

**Podoba się? Komentujcie.**


	6. Ba Ba Co?

**Hej wszystkim,**

**Ruda098: Dzięki, dodało mi to sił. **

**Brygida91: No niestety nie mam. Cieszę się, że ci się podobał rozdział.**

**Harisha93: Miło mi to słyszeć. Naprawdę. Polubiłam szerzenie mocy gumowych kaczek ;).**

**Proszę, oto następny rozdział :D. Niech moc gumowych kaczek będzie z wami. **

**Bety niestety brak.**

Harry i Ron poszli spać o dwunastej i wstali o trzeciej. Każdy z nich wyjął duży stos papieru ze swojego kufra, a następnie oboje wymknęli się z wieży. Przemknęli się korytarzami w stronę lochów i klasy eliksirów. Po otworzeniu klasy zaczekali minutę. Zanim do niej weszli.

- Dlaczego dekorujemy jego klasę, czemu nie biuro? – wyszeptał Ron.

- On ma obowiązek być w klasie przez około siedem godzin. Jeśli zrobilibyśmy to w jego biurze, po prostu by go unikał – wytłumaczył Harry, podczas gdy zawieszał pierwszą pracę przedstawiającą jednorożca na łące.

- Och, teraz to nabiera sensu – nie może tego uniknąć – odparł Ron, wieszając kolejny obraz na ścianie.

Pracowali ciężko przez godzinę, zanim zrobili sobie przerwę. Ściany były prawie całe pokryte z wyjątkiem kilku miejsc.

- To jest piękne – powiedział Harry z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

- Dlaczego zostawiliśmy te puste miejsca? – zapytał Ron zaciekawiony.

- Zaraz wracam – powiedział Harry, zanim poszedł do przyległej klasy, a następnie powrócił z pełnymi rękoma. – Te miejsca są puste, bo zawiesimy na nich to.

- Skąd ty to wytrzasnąłeś? – zapytał Ron, gdy zobaczył z czym wrócił Harry.

- Wyjechał bez nich, więc schowano je do schowka. Znalazłem je i pomyślałem, że idealnie nadają się do tego pomieszczenia – odpowiedział Harry.

- Zarąbiście – wyszeptał Ron.

Gdy skończyli zawieszać ostatni obraz i wrócili do wieży, na zegarku była 4:15 rano.

Późniejszym rankiem Ron i Harry obrali okrężną drogę na śniadanie. Na początku pierwszej swojej lekcji Umbridge znalazła na biurku piramidę zbudowaną z kart, a jedna ściana była pomalowana na pomarańczowo.

Podczas śniadania Harry wziął głęboki wdech, zanim skierował swoje kroki w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Podszedł do Snape'a i wręczył mu jabłko.

- Doktora nie chcesz znać, musisz codziennie jabłko brać* - powiedział Harry wesołym głosem, zanim wrócił do stołu Gryffindoru.

Snape przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, a następnie z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na jabłko.

- Wszyscy pomyślą, że zabrakło ci piątej klepki, ale tym razem było to naprawdę miłym akcentem dnia – powiedział Ron.

- Tak, wszystko poszło po mojej myśli – odparł Harry.

- Wiesz, jeśli zostaniesz wysłany do Munga, wtedy będziesz ostatecznym zwycięzcą – zasugerował Ron.

- Nie, jeśli wyślesz Umbridge do Munga, dopiero wtedy będziesz ostatecznym zwycięzcą – odparł Harry.

- Dobry pomysł! – wykrzyknął Ron.

- Co jest dobrym pomysłem, chłopcy? – zapytała Umbridge, zatrzymując się w drodze do stołu i swojej fotelogłowy/

- Zbudowanie takiej barykady, aby Ba Ba Black Sheep** nie dorwał nas na dobre – odpowiedział Harry.

- Ba Ba Black Sheep? Co to takiego? – zapytała Umbridge.

- Ba Ba Black Sheep! Jeśli cię złapie, dorwie cię na dobre! – ostrzegł Harry, wymijając się od odpowiedzi.

- Ale co to jest? – zapytała Umbridge.

- Ba Ba Black Sheep dorwie cię na dobre – odparł Harry.

- Muszę pana poprosić, aby nie ogłaszał pan tego wszem i wobec, panie Potter – powiedziała Umbridge.

- Ba Ba Black Sheep dorwie cię na dobre – uroczyście oznajmił Harry.

Umbridge westchnęła ciężko i ruszyła w stronę jej fotelogłowy.

- Ba Ba Black Sheep? – zapytał Ron Harry'ego.

- Ba Ba Black Sheep. Jeśli cię złapie, to dorwie cię na dobre – odparł Harry.

- Skąd ty to wziąłeś? – zapytał Ron.

- Olśniło mnie – odparł Harry, wstając od stołu, aby ruszyć na zaklęcia.

Podczas obiadu głównymi tematami rozmów były reakcje Snape'a i Umbridge na ich klasy.

Snape odwołał zajęcia, aby pozdejmować wszystkie obrazy ze ściany, z wyjątkiem obrazów, które po prostu utknęły i portretów.

Umbridge spędziła pierwszą lekcję próbując podnieść piramidę i całą drugą lekcje, aby odpomarańczować ścianę i biurka.

Gdy minęła połowa posiłku, Harry wstał i ruszył w stronę Umbridge.

- No i jak? Ostrzegłaś wszystkich? – zapytał Harry z słyszalnym zmartwieniem w głosie, gdy dotarł do Umbridge i jej fotelogłowy.

- Ostrzec wszystkich o czym? – zapytała Umbridge.

- Ba Ba Black Sheep! Jeśli wszystkich nie ostrzeżesz, to dopadnie ich na dobre! – odpowiedział Harry.

- Panie Potter, nie ma czegoś takiego, jak Ba Ba Black Sheep – powiedziała zgryźliwie Umbridge.

- Musi być, napisali o nim piosenkę. – Harry zaczął śpiewać – Ba Ba Black Sheep masz może wełnę? Tak jest, tak jest, trzy worki pełne. Jeden dla pana, jeden dla damy, jeden dla chłopczyka, co mieszka koło bramy. Ba Ba Black Sheep masz może wełnę? Tak jest, tak jest, trzy worki pełne.***

- On nadal nie istnieje, nie widziałam go – powiedziała Umbridge, zaczynając rzucać piorunujące spojrzenia na Harry'ego.

- No dobrze, ale gdy Ba Ba Black Sheep dorwie ich na dobre, to będzie tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. – Harry oskarżył ją, zanim wycofał się do stołu Gryffindoru.

Fotelogłowa Umbridge zaczęła nucić

- Ba Ba Black Sheep! Ba Ba Black Sheep!

Reszta dnia minęła bez zaskakujących wydarzeń.

Harry powstał na początku kolacji i podszedł do Umbridge.

- Ostrzegłaś wszystkich o Ba Ba Black Sheep? – zapytał Harry.

- Nie, nie ma czegoś takiego, jak Ba Ba Black Sheep – warknęła Umbridge.

- Więc ja ich ostrzegę! – krzyknął Harry bohaterskim tonem. – Strzeżcie się Ba Ba Black Sheep! Jeśli was złapie, to dorwie was na dobre!

Ogłoszenie Harry'ego rozpoczęło falę szeptów.

- Ba Ba Black Sheep! – krzyknęła fotelogłowa Umbridge.

Po ogłoszeniu, Harry wrócił do swojego stołu kiwając głową jak gołąb.

Reszta wieczoru przeminęła tak, jak po południe, z wyjątkiem tego, że wszyscy poszukiwali Ba Ba Black Sheep.

W środę ledwo zaświtało i Ron ustawił piramidę dnia na biurku Umbridge i zaczarował kolejną ścianę na pomarańczowo. Piramida zrobiona została ze zmiętego papieru i została zaczarowana tak, aby pozostała w całości do czasu zakończenia jej ostatniej lekcji.

Harry poprawnie przewidział, że Umbridge doprowadzi do szału fakt, że próby zdjęcia jej z biurka będą bezużyteczne. A jeszcze bardziej doprowadzi do szału to, że piramida sama się zawaliła jakieś pięć minut przed końcem lekcji.

Podczas śniadania Harry wstał, podszedł do Snape'a i podarował mu jabłko.

- Moim obowiązkiem jest codziennie ci jabłko dać, abyś doktora nie musiał znać – oznajmił Harry.

- Nie musiałeś – powiedział Snape, przechodząc wzrokiem z jabłka na Harry'ego i z powrotem, z widocznym obrzydzeniem.

- Och, ale chciałem – oznajmił Harry z wielkim entuzjazmem.

Podczas gdy Snape i Harry „rozmawiali", jeden z członków Brygady Inkwizycyjnej podszedł do Umbridge, aby z nią porozmawiać. List wyleciał z jego torby i poleciał do Umbridge.

Ta widząc, że koperta jest adresowana do niej, otworzyła ją. Głos spikera rozniósł się po Wielkiej Sali:

- Kaczki robią… Kwa!

Inny list wyleciał z torby Parkinson, powodując, że ta wrzasnęła i poleciał w stronę Umbridge. Umbridge otworzyła go, widząc na kopercie dopisek „informacje na temat dostawcy notek".

Głos po raz kolejny rozniósł się po Wielkiej Sali:

- Koty robią… Miau!

Pierwsza notka zniszczyła się na dźwięk drugiej notki, a następnie druga notka również się zniszczyła, gdy fotelogłowa Umbridge krzyknęła o Ba Ba Black Sheep.

Przez resztę dnia wszędzie unosiły się szepty o tym, że anonimowym nadawcą tych liścików jest Ba Ba Black Sheep.

* **„An apple a day keeps the doctor away" – angielskie przysłowie. **

**** Ba Ba Black Sheep – traktuję to jako nazwę własną, więc zostawię to tak, jak jest w oryginale ****.**

***** „Ba Ba Black Sheep have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full. One for the master, one for the Dame, one for the little boy who lives down the lane. Ba Ba Black Sheep have you any wool? ****Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full." – pioseneczka śpiewana na melodię angielskiego "Alfabetu". Żeby zachować rytm i rym (mam nadzieję, że się udało) musiałam zmienić końcówkę.**

**Zgadniecie (bez zaglądania do oryginału), czyje portrety powiesili Harry i Ron w klasie Snape'a? :D Zapraszam do komentowania. **


	7. The Kisses of the Sun

**Ruda098: Harry ma jeszcze mnóstwo pomysłów, a wkrótce grupa „kawalarzy" się nieznacznie powiększy. Z resztą co tu mówić, nie tylko Snape i Umbridge padną ofiarą Harry'ego. Ale to jeszcze trochę, a nawet duże trochę. **** A na razie dzięki.**

**LadyB96: Też zauważyłam, że rozdziały stają się dłuższe. Cieszę się, że nie widać większych błędów. Rozwiązanie zagadki jest w tym rozdziale, mam nadzieję, że będziesz mile zaskoczona. :D **

**Harisha93: Oj, nieładnie. Choć doskonale rozumiem. Mnie też zżerałaby ciekawość, gdybym czegoś nie wiedziała, więc wybaczam. ;)**

**Agness: Dzięki za wytknięcie pomyłki. Musiałam ją jakoś pominąć, ale już poprawione ****. No cóż, z szalonymi się nie dyskutuje. **

**Juminako: Na to bym nie wpadła. Ale nie, to nie Justin Bieber. Ciszę się, że ci się podoba. :D**

**Nike: Cieszę się, że się podoba. **

**Piosenki użyte w tym rozdziale nie należą do mnie.**

**Rozdział zbetowała Nika2107. Dzięki :D.**

**Dosyć tego dobrego. Oto rozdział!**

**Ta-dam. **

Harry wstał wcześnie rano, aby ustawić piramidę dnia, tym razem zbudowaną ze zwiniętych skarpetek. Dodatkowo na biurku postawił również szampon koloryzujący. Po zrobieniu tego poszedł na śniadanie.

Podczas śniadania Harry podszedł do Snape'a i spróbował wręczyć mu jabłko, ale ten nie chciał go wziąć.

- Nie chcę go – burknął Snape, zanim wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

Harry wrócił do stołu Gryffindoru i zabrał swoją torbę, po czym skierował się na swoje pierwsze zajęcia – eliksiry.

Piąty rocznik Gryffindoru i Slytherinu wszedł do klasy eliksirów i usiadł na swoich miejscach. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, który stał na zewnątrz klasy czekając na Snape'a.

Za niecałą minutę dostrzegł Snape'a, wychodzącego z gabinetu i idącego w stronę klasy.

- Trzymaj – powiedział Harry, gdy Snape dotarł do drzwi. Podał mu również jabłko, jednocześnie potrząsając jego dłonią. Harry wszedł do klasy, wydał z siebie dźwięk trąbki i zażądał:

- Bębny, proszę.

Ron zaczął udawać dźwięk bębnów uderzając rękoma o stół.

- Wpuść mnie, Potter – powiedział Snape zza Harry'ego.

- Mam zaszczyt przedstawić rezydującego w tym zamku Mistrza Eliksirów, profesora Severusa Snape'a! – zawołał Harry, gdy tylko skończyły się bębny. Po chwili uznał jednak za rozsądne wpuścić Snape'a do środka.

- Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru, Potter, za wstrzymywanie lekcji – powiedział Snape, podchodząc do biurka z jabłkiem w ręku.

- Wymienię pięć punktów na ciasteczko – odparł Harry.

- Co? – zapytał Snape, kładąc jabłko na biurku.

- Dam Panu ciastko, jeśli da Pan pięć punktów Gryffindorowi – powiedział Harry trzymając torbę z ciastkami.

- Siadaj, Potter – powiedział Snape.

Harry ruszył się spod drzwi i usiadł koło Hermiony.

- Będziemy się uczyć dzisiaj o Eliksirze Wielosokowym, więc otwórzcie wasze podręczniki na stronie podanej na tablicy. – poinstruował Snape.

Harry rozejrzał się po klasie. Na ścianach nadal wisiało kilka obrazów jednorożców i kwiatów, również pozostawione portrety nadal były na swoich miejscach.

- Znam ten eliksir, to jeden z tych, w których jestem najlepszy. Chcesz, abym poprowadził tę lekcję, Severusie? – zaoferował Lockhart.

- Nie, Silencio – burknął Snape.

Lockhart kontynuował swoje przechwałki, ale tym razem bezgłośnie.

- Potter, przeczytaj pierwsze pięć akapitów – warknął Snape.

Harry otworzył swoją książkę na odpowiedniej stronie.

- Co my tu mamy? To piosenka! – powiedział Harry wesoło, zanim zaczął śpiewać – The kisses of the sun were sweet, I didn't blink, I let it in my eyes, like an exotic drink. The radio playing songs, that I have never heard, I don't know what to say, oh not another word. Just la la la la la…

Ron dołączył do niego w trakcie refrenu.

- Inside an empty room, my inspiration comes, now wait to hear the tune, around my head it goes. A magic melody, you want to sing with me, just la la la la la, the music is the key…* - Harry zaśpiewał kolejną zwrotkę.

Ron znów do niego dołączył podczas refrenu, a także na zakończenie piosenki.

- Eliksir Wieloskokowy to eliksir, który wypity, pozwala pijącemu przybrać wygląd kogoś innego – powiedział Harry zmyśloną przez niego definicję, gdy on i Ron skończyli śpiewać.

- Co to było, Potter? – zapytał Snape.

- Co było co? – zapytał Harry.

- Ta piosenka! – odpowiedział Snape.

- Piosenka – odpowiedział Harry prosto. – Nazywa się „Around the Word" i wykonywana jest przez ATC.

- Dlaczego więc ją zaśpiewałeś? – zapytał Snape.

- Veritatem dies aperit** – odpowiedział Harry.

- Dwa punkty za przeszkadzanie w prowadzeniu zajęć – powiedział Snape.

- Plus czy minus? – zapytał Harry. – Bo byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdyby Pan dodał punkty, ale jeśli je Pan zabierze, to w porządku.

- Minus – odparł Snape.

- Ale traci Gryffindor, czy Slytherin, bo byłbym szczęśliwy, gdyby Pan zabrał je Slytherinowi, ale jest to pana dom, więc zrozumiem, jeśli odbierze je Pan Gryffindorowi – oznajmił Harry nieco chaotycznie.

- Odbieram Gryffindorowi! I jeśli się nie zamkniesz, zabiorę więcej! – warknął Snape.

- Ale Pan jest drażliwy – zamruczał ponuro Harry.

Następnie Snape zaczął wykład o Eliksirze Wielosokowym.

Po dwudziestu minutach wykładu, Harry wyjął z kieszeni pięć kauczukowych piłeczek i rzucił je na podłogę. Po chwili kolejne pięć dołączyło do reszty.

Po uderzeniu w podłogę i sufit rozproszyły się po całej klasie, powodując krzyki uczniów, gdy ich uderzały.

- Cisza! A teraz, kto je rzucił! – zażądał Snape.

- Davis to zrobiła – oskarżył ją jeden z Lockhartów, który nadal był w posiadaniu głosu.

- To nie ona, te piłeczki po prostu wyskoczyły z podłogi! – krzyknęła Pansy.

- Jestem pewien, że to Davis – odparł Lockhart.

- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie łaziłam bezmyślnie za tobą – Davis odbiła piłeczkę.

- Mam fajne skarpetki – wtrącił się Harry.

Wszyscy odwrócili się, aby spojrzeć na Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się wesoło.

- Skąd to się wzięło? – zapytała Harry'ego Davis.

- Miałem zamiar powiedzieć to od jakiegoś czasu, ale rozmawialiście – odpowiedział Harry.

- Jesteś szalony – powiedziała Davis, potrząsając głową.

- A jak daleko od tego jest Umbridge? – zapytał Harry.

- W rzeczywistości całkiem blisko – odpowiedziała Davis.

- Chcielibyście może kontynuować swoją dyskusję na szlabanie? – zapytał Snape.

- Nie, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała Davis.

- Dyskusję może nie, ale jeśli rozmawialibyśmy o fajnych skarpetkach… - Harry urwał.

- Wracajcie do pracy – warknął Snape.

- Ale musi Pan wrócić do wykładu na temat skarpetek, zanim moglibyśmy wrócić do pracy – odparł Harry.

- Tak więc zamknij się – powiedział Snape, zanim skierował się w stronę biurka

Davis prychnęła, gdy usłyszała Snape'a zgadzającego się z Harrym odnośnie tematu wykładu. Jednak Snape kontynuował lekcję o Eliksirze Wielosokowym.

Piętnaście minut później Harry sięgnął do torby i coś z niej wyjął, przykuwając tym uwagę Davis. Tym czymś było banjo. Harry położył je sobie na kolanach i uderzył w struny.

- Kum ba ya, my Lord, kum ba ya. Kum ba ya, my Lord, kum ba ya. Kum ba ya, my Lord, kum ba ya, oh Lord, kum ba ya. Someone's praing Lord, kum ba ya...*** – Harry śpiewał, uderzając w struny banjo.

Doszedł do trzeciej zwrotki, gdy Snape zabrał mu instrument.

- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby zachował pan swoje zawodzenie na czas pozalekcyjny - powiedział Snape, zanim podjął wykład, stojąc koło stołu Harry'ego.

Snape zatrzymał ich trochę po dzwonku, aby dokończyć wykład i zebrać prace domowe.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona, razem z resztą piątego rocznika Gryffindoru pospieszyli na zajęcia z historii magii.

- No to jak podpisałeś swoją pracę? – zapytał Ron, gdy tylko Binns rozpoczął lekcję.

- Fryk Trzeci, a ty? – odparł Harry.

- Lockhart – odpowiedział Ron.

Dwaj chłopcy zaplanowali, co Harry powinien zrobić podczas lekcji Oklumencji, które przypadały na ten wieczór, zanim wreszcie zapadli w drzemkę trwającą całą historię magii.

***ATC – Around the Word. Tłumaczona nie miałaby takiego uroku, więc zostawiam oryginał, ale to i tak znany hit. **

**** Veritatem dies aperit – Prawdę czas odsłania.**

***** Kumbayah – piosenka duchowa śpiewana przez Skautów i obozy letnie na ogniskach w latach trzydziestych.**

**Komentujcie. :D**


	8. Błysk w Ciemności

**Ruda098: Nie będę zdradzać, kto jeszcze dołączy, ale to już niedługo. **** I niektóre osoby będą dużym zaskoczeniem.**

**Shaunee Altman: No cóż. Zaczyna się irytować, ale do szaleństwa mu jeszcze daleko i to bardzo daleko.**

**Asha: Hmmm… może lepiej czytaj na podłodze? ;) Wtedy nie będę cię miała na sumieniu.**

**S. Marchewka: Fajnie, że się podoba.**

**Rozdział betowała Nika2107 za co bardzo dziękuję po raz kolejny.**

**Enjoy!**

Koniec kolacji został przerwany przez głośną eksplozję.

Umbridge, nauczyciele i kilku odważnych uczniów podążyli za smugą dymu, który prowadził do biura Umbridge. Na miejscu odkryli, że nowe drzwi – założone przez Filcha – zniknęły.

Umbridge stała tam i wpatrywała się w swoje biuro, do którego każdy mógł teraz zajrzeć, zagradzając do niego przejście. Nie ruszyła się stamtąd, dopóki Harry nie przecisnął się przez tłum.

- Dlaczego wygląda pani na zaskoczoną? Przecież to pani biuro i powinna pani wiedzieć, jak ono wygląda – powiedział, po czym odszedł, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

Umbridge otrząsnęła się z szoku i ruszyła, aby sprawdzić, jakie szkody spowodowała eksplozja. Z ulgą stwierdziła brak większych strat, z wyjątkiem odłamków drewna, które teraz ozdabiały jej gabinet.

McGonagall i Flitwick sprawdzili jej gabinet na obecność zaklęć i odkryli, że oprócz uroku zmieniającego kolor włosów Umbridge na pomarańczowy, z biurem wszystko było w porządku.

Filch odszedł pospiesznie, mamrocząc coś o ograniczonym zapasie nowych drzwi.

Gdy McGonagall i Flitwick odeszli, Umbridge weszła do swojego biura i, nie zauważając nowego koloru swoich włosów, zaczęła wyławiać swoje rzeczy spod stosu drewnianych odłamków. Po chwili odkryła, że wszystko, co dotknęło drewno, zmieniło kolor na pomarańczowy.

Ron odprowadził Harry'ego do lochów, opowiadając mu o reakcji Umbridge na wybuchowe drzwi, powoli zmieniające jej biuro na pomarańczowo.

Harry rozstał się z Ronem przy wejściu do lochów i już sam ruszył do biura Snape'a. Dotarł na miejsce i zapukał do drzwi.

Kiedy Snape zaprosił go do środka, Harry otworzył drzwi, nie przekraczając jednak progu.

Po minucie Snape spojrzał w górę.

- Wchodzisz, czy nie? – zapytał.

Harry kiwnął głową i przeskoczył przez próg.

- Przyszedłem na lekcje Oklumencji – powiedział zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Następnie podszedł do Snape'a i podał mu dłoń, którą – ku uciesze Harry'ego – Snape uścisnął.

- Gotowy? – zapytał Snape wstając.

- Mam tylko pytanie. Co mają wspólnego ze sobą małpy, ptaki i skarpetki? – zapytał Harry.

- Co? – odpowiedział pytaniem Snape.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Jestem gotowy – powiedział Harry, zanim oczyścił swój umysł.

Z wysiłkiem Snape włamał się do umysłu Harry'ego, gdzie został zbombardowany obrazami pingwinów.

Snape pozwolił Harry'emu na dziesięć sekund odpoczynku, po czym zaatakował go znowu. Tym razem dotarcie do umysłu Harry'ego zajęło mu mniej wysiłku. Dotarłszy na miejsce został przywitany przez wyjący wóz strażacki.

Musiała minąć minuta, nim Snape wrócił do siebie. Nadal jednak słyszał wycie syreny w swojej głowie.

Snape chciał ponowić zaklęcie, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Schował różdżkę i pozwolił pukającej osobie wejść.

Davis weszła i rozejrzała się.

- Co wasza dwójka tu robi? – zapytał, gdy zauważyła Harry'ego.

Snape otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale Harry zrobił to pierwszy.

- Gramy w Ładną, Ładną Księżniczkę* - odpowiedział Harry.

- Okej… - Davis urwała.

- Tak naprawdę Potter jest na korepetycjach z eliksirów – powiedział Snape.

- To kłamstwo. My naprawdę gramy w Ładną, Ładną Księżniczkę, on jest tylko zbyt zawstydzony i nie chce, aby ktokolwiek o tym wiedział – powiedział Harry.

- Acha. – pokiwała głowa Davis, nie wiedząc, komu zaufać. Bardziej jednak była skłonna uwierzyć w wersję Snape'a.

- Co się stało, panno Davis? – zapytał Snape piorunując Harry'ego wzrokiem.

- Pani Umbridge wzywa pana. Jej włosy zmieniły kolor na pomarańczowy i chce wiedzieć, czy jest pan w stanie to odwrócić – odpowiedziała Davis.

- Zaraz wrócę, Potter – powiedział Snape, zanim wyszedł.

- Ładna, Ładna Księżniczka – powiedziała Davis.

- Tak. Nie mieliśmy wystarczająco dużo osób, aby zagrać w „chodzi lisek koło drogi"** - odparł Harry wyjmując z kieszeni garść gwiazdek świecących w ciemności.

Harry zaczął przyklejać gwiazdki wszędzie, gdzie tylko mógł.

Davis patrzyła w szoku, jak Harry rozkładał gwiazdki i używał różdżki, aby je naładować.

Oboje usłyszeli wracającego Snape'a, który mamrotał coś o głupiej kobiecie. Podczas gdy profesor się zbliżał, Harry zgasił światło, pogrążając siebie i Davis w ciemnościach. Jedynym źródłem światła była nikła poświata bijąca z gwiazdek.

Po otwarciu drzwi, Snape zatrzymał się, a następnie powoli wszedł do pomieszczenia.

- Skąd to się wzięło? – zapytał Snape.

- Nie wiem. Światło zgasło i one po prostu się pojawiły – skłamał Harry. – Czy dokuczał pan Umbridge?

- Co? – zapytał Snape, otrząsając się w końcu z szoku.

- Czy dokuczał pan Umbridge odnośnie braku drzwi do biura, podczas gdy pan te drzwi ma? – zapytał Harry.

- Nie, nie dokuczałem – powiedział Snape, oglądając gwiazdkę.

- Ile pan ma lat? – wypalił Harry.

- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał Snape, nadal wpatrując się w gwiazdkę.

- Bo ja mam cztery lata – odpowiedział dumnie Harry.

- Jesteś dziwaczny – powiedziała Davis, wstając z miejsca.

- Też cię kocham! – odparł Harry.

- Pozwolę wam dwóm wrócić do gry – oznajmiła Davis, po czym wyszła z biura.

Snape zapalił pochodnie, czekając, aż Davis odejdzie na tyle, że nie będzie w stanie ich usłyszeć.

Kiedy stwierdził, że znalazła się wystarczająco daleko, strzelił zaklęciem w stronę Harry'ego. Dotarcie do jego głowy zajęło Snape'owi całe dwie minuty.

Harry skupił się na pozbyciu się obrazu słońca. W chwili, gdy Snape uderzył go zaklęciem, Harry'emu przyszedł do głowy szaleńczy pomysł.

Dzięki temu Snape z łatwością dostał się do jego umysłu, jednak daleko nie zaszedł, gdyż Harry zatrzymał go obrazem przedstawiającym stos chwastów.

Tą szaleńczą myślą było to, aby zamknąć wszystkie myśli w psychicznym schowku, co z kolei zrodziło kolejny pomysł, czyli przyniesienie na zajęcia wszystkich jego podręczników w sejfie.

Snape spróbował Leglimencji jeszcze pięć razy, zanim pozwolił mu odejść.

Harry opuścił biuro Snape'a i skierował swoje kroki w stronę komnat Umbridge.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce rzucił kilka zaklęć zmieniających wygląd, po czym zapukał do drzwi.

- Kto tam? – zawołała Umbridge.

- Voldemort – odparł Harry. – Przyszedłem na herbatę!

- Już za późno na herbatę! – powiedziała Umbridge, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że przedstawił się jako Voldemort.

- Przepraszam, sesja tortur potrwała trochę dłużej, niż myślałem – odparł Harry.

Umbridge otworzyła drzwi.

- W porządku. Proszę, wejdź – powiedziała, zanim zorientowała się, kto przed nią stał.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, przechodząc koło Umbridge.

- T-ty – zająknęła się Umbridge.

- Tak, ja – powiedział serdecznie Harry, rozglądając się wokół. – Ładne miejsce, czy będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli wyczaruję sobie krzesło?

Harry transmutował kłębek kurzu w pomarańczowe mini-krzesło, a następnie powiększył je.

- Ale przecież ty jesteś martwy! – krzyknęła Umbridge w końcu.

- To raczej nie znaczy, że nie mogę sobie wyczarować krzesła, widzisz? – powiedział Harry, siadając na pomarańczowym krześle. – No dobrze, co powiesz na herbatę?

Umbridge pokiwała głową i ruszyła do jej kuchni. W tym czasie Harry przykleił krzesło do podłogi i zmienił kolor jej sypialni na pomarańczowy.

Gdy Umbridge wróciła do pokoju z herbatą, znalazła Sami-Wiecie-Kogo siedzącego na pomarańczowym krześle i wpatrującego się w jej dekoracje.

Podczas gdy pili herbatę, Harry, jako Voldemort, rozmawiał o swoim ogrodzie, o modzie w kwestii dekoracji wnętrz, o jego planach dotyczących rozpoczęcia firmy zajmującej się opieką nad dziećmi. Skarżył się również na swoją taryfę komórkową.

Harry wyszedł po wypiciu dwóch filiżanek herbaty, a następnie patrzył, jak Umbridge pospiesznie ruszyła do jej bezdrzwiowego biura i za pomocą sieci Fiuu skontaktowała się z Knotem, oznajmiając, że Sam-Wie-Kto żyje.

Po dziesięciu minutach Harry zostawił bredzącą Umbridge i poszedł do Rona, aby opowiedzieć o swoim wieczorze.

***Pretty, Pretty Princess – czyli przebieranki, herbatki, przeważający kolor różowy i tego typu sprawy ;)**

**** Duck, duck, goose – po polsku to będzie właśnie „chodzi lisek…". Jeśli ktoś nie wie, to ta zabawa polega na tym, że dzieci siadają w kółku i jedna osoba (lisek) chodzi dookoła mówiąc wierszyk. Następnie lisek dotyka ramienia jednego dziecka, które zaczyna ścigać liska. Lisek musi usiąść na miejsce poprzednika, wtedy ta goniąca osoba jest liskiem. Fajna zabawa ^.^**


	9. Skradzione fajne skarpetki

**Witam z powrotem. Przepraszam za dłuższą nieobecność, ale brak komputera dał się we znaki ****. Zapraszam na kolejny rozdział, w którym przybędzie szalony buntownik ;)**

**Ruda098: Żaden nauczyciel nie będzie im pomagał. Przynajmniej na początku. ;)**

**FrejaAleeea1: Też uważam, że „psoty" Seniora były dosyć chamskie i w ogóle nie były zabawne. Rozbawiło mnie to ostrzeżenie. Może naprawdę powinnam takie zamieścić.**

**Asha: Służę dobrą radą :P. **

**Juminako: Do Munga daleka droga. Harry ma czas się jeszcze trochę nad nią poznęcać. **

**Aga1709: Dzięki za komentarz i cieszę się, że ci się podoba :D.**

**Rozdział betowała Nika2107, za co jej dziękuję **

Przez całe piątkowe śniadanie Snape obserwował Harry'ego. Zakończywszy posiłek, uśmiechnął się tryumfująco, po czym opuścił Wielką Salę, bez jabłka w ręku.

Za to otrzymał jabłko od Harry'ego podczas obiadu.

Harry odszedł, zanim Snape mógł zwrócić, a następnie ruszył do klasy Umbridge, aby ustawić piramidę dnia złożoną z kostek cukru oraz z przyczepioną karteczką, na której było napisane: „Pij mleko, będziesz wielki"*

Gdy już to zrobił, udał się do kuchni, aby porozmawiać ze skrzatami domowymi.

- Co Wnerwka** może zrobić dla Panicza? – zapytał jeden z elfów, gdy tylko Harry wszedł do kuchni.

- Proszę o kurczaka i kanapkę z bekonem – odpowiedział zapytany.

- Zaraz Wnerwka przyniesie Paniczowi kanapkę – oznajmiła Wnerwka, po czym pomknęła w głąb kuchni, aby ją przyszykować.

Chwilę później powróciła z kanapką, a tuż za nią szedł Zgredek.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, odbierając kanapkę.

- Pan Harry Potter Sir! Harry Potter przyszedł zobaczyć Zgredka! – powiedział Zgredek, przytulając się do nóg Harry'ego.

- Przysłała mnie tu profesor Umbridge. Chciałaby, żebyście przygotowali dzisiaj specjalną kolację dla niej – powiedział Harry.

- Czego sobie życzy profesor Umbridge? – zapytał Zgredek.

- Chciałaby na kolację piasek – odpowiedział Harry.

- Piasek, Harry Potter Sir? – zapytał Zgredek niedowierzając.

- Tak, piasek, nie czuje się dzisiaj na siłach, aby zjeść normalny posiłek – odpowiedział Harry.

- To ma sens. Zrobimy kolację dla profesor Umbridge z piasku – powiedział Zgredek.

- Och, i jeśli ktokolwiek spyta, to nie ja ci o tym powiedziałem, to Tom Warrington miał zapytać, ale przekazał to mnie, bo was znam – polecił Harry.

- Oczywiście Harry Potter Sir. Wszystko dla Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział Zgredek.

- Dzięki. Muszę się przygotować do lekcji, ale odwiedzę was wkrótce – powiedział Harry, po czym wyszedł z kuchni.

Ruszył do wieży Gryffindoru, aby wziąć swoje książki. Po drodze zaczął rzucać zaklęcia niwelujące uroki niewidzialności, które ukrywały plakaty, porozwieszane przez niego i Rona.

Zabrawszy książki, Harry udał się na korytarz, gdzie znajdowały się klasy do zaklęć i na rogu zaczekał na piąty rocznik Gryffindoru.

Rzucił ostatnie zaklęcie widzialności, po czym cofnął się o krok, aby podziwiać swoje dzieło.

Na plakacie widniało:

„Zaginęła: Jedna Umbridge.

Nagroda: 1 knut

Ktokolwiek widział proszony jest o kontakt z Ministrem Magii Korneliuszem Knotem"

Wszystko to było opatrzone zdjęciem Umbridge.

Widząc nadchodzących Rona, Hermionę i Neville'a, Harry ledwo powstrzymał kolejny uśmieszek wkradający się mu na usta.

- Co jest takie śmieszne? – zapytał Neville.

Harry wskazał na plakat.

- Zauważyłem to, gdy czekałem, aż pojawi się więcej osób.

Neville spojrzał na plakat i wybuchł śmiechem.

- Co jest takie śmieszne, Neville? – zapytał Seamus podchodząc do nich z Deanem, Lavender i Parvati.

- Ktoś trafił w ciebie zaklęciem rozweselającym? - zapytała Parvati z troską.

- Spójrz – wykrztusił Neville wskazując na plakat.

- Zaginęła: Jedna Umbridge… Kontakt z Ministrem Knotem. Myślałem, że powiedziałaś, że to on wysłał tu Umbridge, Hermiono – powiedział Dean.

- Może zapomniał, że ją tu wysłał – zasugerował Ron.

- Powinniśmy wysłać mu listy przypominając, że Umbridge jest tutaj. Najlepiej by było, gdybyśmy zebrali jak najwięcej ludzi, aby ta wiadomość do niego dotarła – zaproponował Harry zgodnie z planem.

- Ona naprawdę jest warta tylko jeden knut – powiedział Seamus.

- Ale wszystkie te listy zdenerwują Knota – odparł Harry.

To był jeden z powodów, dla których porozwieszali te plakaty i zasugerowali, aby duża ilość ludzi wysłała sowy do Knota.

- Chodźmy już, zaraz zaczną się lekcje – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Racja – powiedział Seamus.

- Nie chcemy się przecież spóźnić na lekcje – powiedział Ron sprawiając, że wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na szaleńca.

- Więc chodźmy – odparł Neville.

Filch, którego obowiązkiem było przeprowadzanie uczniów przez bagno, właśnie znajdował się w jego połowie.

Kiedy już do nich dotarł, piąty rok odsunął się, przepuszczając parę drugoroczniaków z Hufflepuffu, po czym wsiedli na łódkę.

Będąc już w łódce, Harry upuścił kolejny zwierzęcy liścik wiedząc, że Umbridge spróbuje pozbyć się bagna. Tym razem ów liścik był o osłach.

Harry i Ron przespali sobotni poranek. Nie oznaczało to jednak tego, że odpuścili sobie z buntem.

W piątek wieczorem napisali stos listów, które miały zostać dostarczone Umbridge podczas śniadania.

Powinna wtedy otrzymać listy od wszystkich członków Brygady Inkwizycyjnej kwestionujące ich inteligencję, list od Voldemorta stwierdzający jego nieśmiertelną miłość do niej, notatkę od Petera Pettigrew, informującą ją o tym, że Czarny Pan do następnego tygodnia przestanie, od Ba Ba Black Sheep obiecujący, że dorwie ją na dobre, oraz zwierzęcy liścik oznajmujący, jaki odgłos wydają konie.

Ron i Harry zebrali również paru Gryfonów i razem z nimi wysłali sowy do Knota informujące go o tym, że jego Umbridge uczy w Hogwarcie, oraz próbuje nim zarządzać.

Kiedy się w końcu obudzili, napisali więcej listów do Umbridge. Pięć kolejnych listów miłosnych od Voldemorta, dwa przypomnienia od Pettigrewa, olbrzymią puszkę fasoli od wielbiciela, skargę Knota dotyczącą rachunku za wodę, oraz list tak mokry, że nie dało się go odczytać.

W drodze na obiad zajrzeli do sowiarni, gdzie dali listy tym samym sowom, co wcześniej.

Gdy tylko Harry zauważył Snape'a wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali na obiad, wstał.

- Ukradł pan moje fajne skarpetki! – wybuchnął Harry, wskazując palcem na nauczyciela eliksirów.

- Co proszę? – zapytał Snape.

- Ukradł pan moje fajne skarpetki! – powtórzył Harry oskarżycielskim tonem.

- Do czego znowu pijesz, Potter? – zapytał Snape zrzędliwie.

- W tej chwili nic nie piję, choć napiłbym się kremowego piwa.*** A oskarżam pana o kradzież moich fajnych skarpetek – odparł Harry wesoło.

- O co chodzi z tymi skarpetkami? – zapytała McGonagall podchodząc do nich.

- On je ukradł. Usłyszał o nich na eliksirach i tak bardzo mu się spodobały, że aż je ukradł – powiedział Harry.

- Nie ukradłem żadnych skarpetek – powiedział Snape.

- Zrobił to pan. Moje fajne skarpetki zaginęły, a pan był nimi zainteresowany – odparł Harry.

- Byłem zainteresowany dalszym prowadzeniem lekcji – powiedział nauczyciel.

- O skarpetkach! – wykrzyknął Harry.

- Prowadziłem wykład o eliksirze wielosokowym – odparł Snape.

- Nieważne. Widzimy się w sądzie – powiedział Harry, zanim wrócił do swojego stołu.

- Nie ukradłem jego skarpetek – powiedział Snape do McGonagall.

McGonagall wpatrywała się w niego, po czym wróciła na swoje miejsce.

- Jaki pożytek miałbym ze skarpetek Pottera? – zapytał Snape podążając jej śladem.

- Powiedział, że były „fajne" – odparła McGonagall z błyskiem w oku.

Snape spędził cały posiłek próbując przekonać McGonagall o tym, że nie ukradł fajnych skarpetek.

-o-

Harry i Ron zastanawiali się, co jeszcze mogą napisać do Umbridge. A napisali już siedem listów miłosnych od Voldemorta, pięć kolejnych przypomnień od Pettigrew, pięć SPAMów i dwa fałszywe rachunki.

- Co sądzicie o zaproszeniu jej do grona wilkołaków? – zasugerowała Hermiona, po ich pięciominutowych rozważaniach.

- Dobre. Masz jeszcze jakieś pomysły, Hermiono? – zapytał Harry zapisując kolejny kawałek pergaminu.

- Myślałam, że już nie zapytacie – odparła Hermiona.

- Myśleliśmy, że nie chcesz nam pomóc w obawie przed wyrzuceniem – powiedział Ron.

- Nie chciałam, ale ciężko jest teraz z wami rozmawiać, a do tej pory nic poważniejszego się nie stało – odparła Hermiona.

- Sądzę jednak, że Snape jest bliski wlepienia mi szlabanu – powiedział Harry.

- Zatem nie będę na pierwszym planie. Napisz olbrzymi list do Umbridge od kuzyna, który jest olbrzymem – zasugerowała Hermiona.

- To jest genialne! – powiedział Ron, zaczynając pisać list.

- Napisz, że organizują zjazd rodzinny – podpowiedziała Hermiona.

- To będzie dwadzieścia jeden listów. Myślę, że wystarczy – powiedział Harry skończywszy list.

- Ile ich napisaliście ogółem? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Ponad czterdzieści – odpowiedział Harry.

- Wow, to dużo poczty – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Zrobione – powiedział Ron, trzymając w rękach ogromny list.

- Chodźmy je wysłać, a następnie do Wielkiej Sali zobaczyć, jak Umbridge je kolację – powiedział Harry.

- Zobaczyć, jak Umbridge je kolację, po co? – zapytał Ron.

- Rozrywką będzie oglądanie jej prób w jedzeniu piasku – odparł Harry wstając.

- Chodźmy więc – powiedziała Hermiona również wstając.

Złota Trójca opuściła wieżę Gryffindoru ponownie złączona i gotowa, aby sprawić nowej dyrektorce mnóstwo kłopotów.

Bój się Umbridge, bój się, naprawdę.

*** W oryginale jest „Milk: it does a body good", więc ja zamieniłam to na znany polski odpowiednik.**

**** miff – irytować lub sprzeczka. Pomysł mojej bety :D.**

***** Tutaj występuje angielska gra słów, a mianowicie „What are you up to now?" „Up is opposite of down". Po konsultacjach uznałam, że ta forma, to najlepsze co się dało z tego wycisnąć xD.**

**Komentujcie **


	10. Gumowe kaczki astronauci

**Nika2107: Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Jestem też wdzięczna, że jesteś moją betą ;)**

**FreejaAleeera1: W tym rozdziale rozwiąże się sprawa skarpetek ;), a Umbridge ma to, na co zasłużyła.**

**Tiuff: Fajnie, że się podoba i dziękuję ****.**

**Ruda098: Oto nowy rozdział :D.**

**Byaku-nyan: Każda opinia się dla mnie liczy. Dzięki za komentarz.**

**Nowy rozdział dla was. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie zawiedzeni. **

**Betowała Nika2017.**

W niedzielę Knot otworzył bramy Hogwartu i wszedł do środka. Zaraz po tym został trafiony w głowę przez gumową kaczkę, która zakwakała i odpłynęła.

Minister stał przez chwilę mrugając i patrząc na odpływającą gumową kaczkę. Do czasu, gdy kolejna kaczka uderzyła go w głowę, wykonując te same czynności, co poprzednia.

Gdy uderzyła go trzecia kaczka, Knot w końcu się otrząsnął.

Przeszedł do wejścia do Wielkiej Sali i otworzył je szeroko.

- To Ba Ba Black Sheep! Jest tu, by dorwać nas na dobre! – krzyknął Harry zrywając się od stołu.

Umbridge zapiszczała ze strachu i szybko schowała się pod stół.

Uczniowie i pozostali nauczyciele wyjęli swoje różdżki i skierowała je w stronę drzwi.

Korzystając z zamieszania, Harry rzucił zaklęcie, które bez wiedzy Snape'a pomalowało go na różowo.

- O co chodzi z tą owcą i Syriuszem Blackiem? – zapytał Knot wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali.

- Minister to Ba Ba Black Sheep? – zapytał jeden z Puchonów.

- Fałszywy alarm! – wrzasnął Harry.

- To nie jest Ba Ba Black Sheep? – zapytał inny Puchon.

- Dlaczego więc krzyknąłeś? – zapytał wkurzony Ślizgom.

- On pachniał jak Ba Ba Black Sheep! – odkrzyknął Harry.

- Ministrze, jak dobrze pana widzieć – powiedziała Umbridge, gdy tylko wyszła spod stołu i wstała.

Gumowa kaczka uderzyła ją mocno w nos, po czym kwacząc, odeszła w podskokach.

- O co chodzi z tą owcą? I z tymi żółtymi kaczkami? – zapytał Knot, patrząc na pływające gumowe kaczki, od których roiło się na podłodze w Wielkiej Sali.

- To są gumowe kaczuszki – powiedział Harry.

- Ty to zrobiłeś, Potter? – zapytała Umbridge.

- Nie, mój mały palec u ręki to zrobił, ale nie możecie go teraz przesłuchać, ponieważ śpi – powiedział Harry, po czym odszedł w swoją stronę.

- Cóż, miło mi cię zobaczyć, Dolores – powiedział Knot, wyciągając rękę.

Kiedy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, oboje zauważyli, że Minister ma przyczepioną do ręki kopertę, która po zakończonym uścisku przeszła w ręce Umbridge.

Jako, że owa koperta była adresowana do niej, otworzyła ją i rozłożyła znajdujący się w środku pergamin. Głos spikera rozniósł się po Wielkiej Sali.

- Gumowe kaczki robią…Kwa!

Umbridge otworzyła usta, aby wrzasnąć, ale ubiegł ją w tym Snape.

- Kto mi to zrobił?! – zagrzmiał, w końcu odkrywając, że jest cały różowy.

- Ja wiem, ja wiem – krzyknęła Hermiona, podskakując na swoim miejscu z ręką w górze.

- Kto, panno Granger? – zapytał Snape.

- Ja wiem, ja wiem – oznajmiła Hermiona nadal podskakując.

- Kto to był, panno Granger? – zagrzmiał Snape.

- Chwilunia, muszę pomyśleć – powiedziała Hermiona, wpatrując się w niewidzialny punkt.

- Myślałem, że wiesz kto to zrobił? – wykrzyknął Snape.

- Myślę, że wiem… Nie myślę, że wiem… Nie myślę, że myślę, że wiem… Nie myślę, że myślę – powiedziała Hermiona zamyślonym głosem kiwając się na boki.

- Panno Granger, albo wiesz, albo nie wiesz, tak więc? – zapytał Snape srogim tonem.

- Czerwony śledź! – powiedziała Hermiona wesoło, po czym odeszła.

Gdy tylko Snape przestał obserwować Hermionę, ta, ze swojego zacienionego kąta, rzuciła zaklęcie na Umbridge. Następnie spokojnie podeszła do swojego miejsca przy stole Gryffindoru, które znajdowało się między Ronem i Harrym.

Wydawało się, że z Umbridge nic się nie dzieje. Nie przyglądając się, można byłoby stwierdzić, że zaklęcie Hermiony było niewypałem. Jednak, gdyby się tak przyjrzeć Umbridge z bliska, można byłoby zauważyć, że jej okropny, różowy sweter zaczął powoli się powiększać.

Gdy tylko rękawy swetra Umbridge miały długość wykraczającą poza jej dłonie, zaczęły się zrastać tak, że Umbridge nie mogła przecisnąć przez nie dłoni.

Zaczęła walczyć, gdy kołnierzyk swetra sięgnął do podbródka, oraz krzyczeć, gdy dotarł do ust. Następnie wstała i zaczęła biegać w kółko, podczas gdy sweter znalazł się nad poziomem głowy i zrósł się.

W tym samym czasie dół swetra dotarł do kolan.

Umbridge w dalszym ciągu biegała, wpadając na rzeczy, dopóki dół jej swetra nie spróbował dostać się po jej stopy. Bezceremonialnie upadła na podłogę, a dół swetra zrósł się pozostawiając Umbridge w kokonie zrobionym z jej obrzydliwego, różowego swetra.

Aby uwolnić połkniętą Umbridge z jej swetra, Flitwick musiał go rozciąć. Tak więc Umbridge została bez sweterka.

- Jaki jest powód twojej wizyty, Korneliuszu? – zapytała Umbridge, gdy tylko wszystko się uspokoiło.

Knot został trafiony sześcioma gumowymi kaczkami na raz. Harry, Ron i Hermiona cichaczem wysyłali je w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, zanim Minister się odezwał.

- Otrzymałem więcej niż siedemdziesiąt pięć listów od uczniów, które informowały mnie o tym, że jesteś tutaj panią Dyrektor, oraz nauczycielem obrony, tu, w Hogwarcie! – odpowiedział Knot, gdy tylko kaczki odeszły z sześcioma tubalnymi kwaknięciami.

- Cóż, nie wiem, czemu to zrobili… - powiedziała Umbridge, bezradnie rozglądając się wokół.

Nikt nie zadał sobie tyle trudu, aby ją uświadomić i skoro Umbridge była warta tylko jeden knut, nie zamierzali również uświadamiać Knota.

Gdy tylko jedzenie zniknęło z talerzy, Harry wstał i ruszył do lochów na swoje lekcje Oklumencji.

Musiał jeszcze wypróbować jego obłąkany pomysł, jednak był zbyt zajęty planowaniem buntu. Wykombinował sobie, że wypróbuje go w ciągu tego tygodnia/

Już w gabinecie Snape'a, Harry przeskoczył przez próg, uścisnął Snape'owi rękę i podał mu jabłko.

- Ćwiczyłeś? – zapytał Snape.

- Tak, Freddy, każdej nocy od pięćdziesięciu lat – odpowiedział Harry.

- Ty nie masz pięćdziesięciu lat – zauważył zirytowany Snape.

- I kto to mówi – odparł Harry.

- Ja też nie mam pięćdziesięciu lat i urodziłem się w tym samym roku, co twój ojciec – powiedział Snape.

- Lord Hipokryzji ma więcej niż pięćdziesiąt. – Harry przerwał.- On już jest stary, powinien pójść na emeryturę!

Snape zakrztusił się wizją Voldemorta odchodzącego na emeryturę.

- Powinienem poszukać jakiś domów dla emerytów tak, aby przy następnym spotkaniu, móc podsunąć mu ten pomysł i dostarczyć niezbędnych informacji. – Harry przerwał, po czym zapytał – Czy on lubi golfa? A co z shuffleboard*?

- Ale to są mugolskie gry! – zaprotestował Snape.

- Przedstaw je na następnym zebraniu i spraw, aby Voldemort się od nich uzależnił! Wtedy nie będzie miał wyboru i zaprzestanie prób zniszczenia mugoli i odejdzie na emeryturę! – wykrzyknął Harry, z ekscytacji aż podskakując na krześle.

- Ty naprawdę wierzysz, że Czarny Pan zaprzestanie wszystkiego, tak po prostu, i odejdzie na emeryturę dla mugolskich gier? – zapytał Snape z niedowierzaniem.

- To Lord Hipokryzji i ma pan rację, mugolskie gry nie wystarczą, musi pan go zapoznać z fast foodami! – odparł Harry.

- Fast foodami – powtórzył Snape.

- No. Daj mi pięć sekund na oczyszczenie umysłu, Freddy – powiedział Harry.

Jednak Snape dał Harry'emu minutę, próbując rozgryźć, dlaczego Harry myślał, ż Voldemort przestanie być Czarnym Panem dla jedzenia i gier.

Harry dobrze się spisał na tych zajęciach. Wejście do umysłu Harry'ego zajęło Snape'owi trochę czasu, a gdy się powiodło, ten zasypywał go obrazami butów ciotki Petunii, za każdym razem inną parą.

Skończyli godzinę przed rozpoczęciem kolacji i Harry dołączył do Rona i Hermiony, aby stworzyć więcej gumowych kaczek astronautów.

Podczas kolacji Harry spojrzał na stół nauczycielski. Wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach, włączając Snape'a i Knota, który postanowił zostać na posiłku.

Harry wstał i stanął na środku Wielkiej Sali.

- Snape jest moim wybawcą! – zadeklarował głośno Harry.

Wszyscy przestali rozmawiać i spojrzeli na Harry'ego.

- Profesor Severus Snape jest moim wybawcą! – wykrzyknął Harry.

- Co? Dalczego? – wydusił z siebie Knot, nie wierząc jakim cudem Snape jest wybawcą Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

- Jest moim wybawcą, ponieważ zwrócił moje fajne skarpetki! – stwierdził Harry, trzymając parę skarpetek, które ofiarował mu Zgredek.

Harry usiadł na podłodze, zdjął buty, oraz aktualne skarpetki, po czym założył „fajne skarpetki" i z powrotem włożył buty.

- Jej! – Hermiona zaczęła wiwatować, powodując, że większość osób znajdujących się w Wielkiej Sali zaczęło klaskać i wiwatować razem z nią.

- Jako nagrodę, wręczam panu – powiedział Harry, gdy wszyscy przestali klaskać, - fajne skarpetki na własność!

Harry podał Snape'owi parę skarpetek. Na jednej z nich znajdowały się jabłka, a na drugiej kawałki jabłecznika. Następnie wrócił na swoje miejsce koło Hermiony.

Reszta posiłku minęła w milczeniu, przerywanym jedynie przez kwakania gumowych astronautów.

***shuffleboard – gra, w której zawodnicy używają takich długich kijków, którymi popychają krążki. Z kolei te krążki muszą trafić odpowiedni obszar. Jest to forma zabawy spotykana raczej u emerytów i często się to widzi w filmach xD.**

**Komentujcie :D.**


	11. Co to za Eliksir?

**Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam. **

**Periscopes: Też tak uważam. Na początku to było tak głupie, ale im dalej, tym bardziej się do tego opowiadania przekonywałam ;)**

**Szalona: Nie, nie umieraj. Proszę?**

**FrejaAleeera1: Nowego ubranka raczej nie będzie :(. Tak, Harry bardzo wczuwa się w swoją rolę :D**

**voldi: Hahaha, TAK!**

**FAZA: Dzięki! ;D**

**Rozdział betowała Nika2107**

Przed poniedziałkowym śniadaniem Harry, Ron i Hermiona udali się do klas eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią, aby rzuć dwa zaklęcia dekoracyjne, które zostaną aktywowane przez słowo klucz.

Po wykonaniu zadania, trio ruszyło na śniadanie.

- Ej, Hermiono, znasz jakiś sposób, aby zaczarować lustro tak, żeby na każde zadane pytanie odpowiadało „Snape"? – zapytał Harry.

- Myślę, że jest to możliwe. Mimo wszystko musiałabym pójść do biblioteki – odpowiedziała Hermiona po skończeniu swojego plastra bekonu.

- A da radę zrobić to tak, by za każdym razem odpowiadał inny głos? – zapytał Ron.

- Możliwe. To dobry pomysł. Po lekcjach zajdziemy do biblioteki – odparła Hermiona.

- No dobrze, ale muszę spróbować zabić Umbridge za pomocą mojego Pisaka Przeznaczenia – powiedział Harry, wywijając czerwonym pisakiem.

- Pisakiem Przeznaczenia? Nie sądzę, że to zabije Umbridge, Harry. – Hermiona zachichotała.

- Szkoda, ale przynajmniej mogę zarazić ludzi ospą wietrzną – odparł wesoło Harry.

- Co to pisak? I ospa wietrzna? – zapytał zdezorientowany Ron.

- Pisak to takie pióro i kolorowy atrament. Z wyjątkiem tego, że atrament znajduję się w środku pióra, stąd nazwa „pisak" – odpowiedziała Hermiona na pierwsze pytanie.

- Aha, a ospa wietrzna? – zapytał Ron.

- To choroba, na którą zapadają najczęściej mugolskie dzieci. A ty przeszedłeś ospę, Harry? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Taa, Dudley miał kumpla, który ją złapał, tak więc sam poznaczył swoje ręce i twarz. Ciocia Petunia i wujek Vernon wpadli w szał, gdy niektóre z tych plam nie chciały zejść – odpowiedział Harry.

- Dziwne – skomentował Ron.

- Nie, swędzące – odparł Harry.

- Co jest swędzące, Potter? – zapytała Umbridge.

Harry wrzasnął i schował się pod stół. Został tam przez minutę, po czym wychylił swoją głowę.

- Przepraszam, myślałem, że jest pani Ba Ba Black Sheep, brzmiała pani jak on – powiedział Harry, wychodząc spod stołu.

Następnie odszedł z Ronem i Hermioną, nie odpowiadając na pytanie Umbridge.

-o-

Podczas, gdy czekali, aż Snape otworzy klasę, Harry zaczął sobie pod nosem cichutko śpiewać.

- Potter, w końcu oszaleliśmy, czyż nie? – zapytał Malfoy, gdy tylko się pojawił.

- Kółko graniaste, czworokanciaste! Kółko nam się połamało, cztery grosze kosztowało! A my wszyscy bęc! – śpiew Harry'ego, wraz z podnoszeniem przez niego głosu, stawał się coraz lepiej słyszalny.

Wtedy drzwi do klasy otworzyły się.

Harry wziął ręce Malfoya i, śpiewając piosenkę od początku, zaczął się kręcić z nim po klasie. Kiedy dotarł do słowa „bęc", upadł na podłogę, zmuszając Malfoya do tego samego.

- Potter! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – zażądał Snape, podczas gdy dwójka chłopców wstawała.

- Meatwad zarób pieniądze, widzisz. Meatwad przynieś miodek, widzisz* – odpowiedział Harry, po czym usiadł koło Neville'a.

- On jest szalony! – wykrzyknął Malfoy.

- Zagramy w Uno? – zapytał Harry Neville'a.

- Nie sądzę, Harry, to są eliksiry – odparł Neville.

- No i co z tego! – powiedział Harry, co aktywowało zaklęcie.

Klasa zmieniła się w plan teleturnieju.

- Witamy w „Co to za Eliksir?"! A oto prowadzący, Harry Potter!

- Witam, witam, miło was znów zobaczyć! – wykrzyknął Harry, wstając ze swojego miejsca i udając się na przód klasy.

- A oto nasi zawodnicy! Hermiona Granger! – Hermiona poszła na przód klasy, machając ręką. – Draco Malfoy! I profesor Severus Snape! – krzyknął Ron.

- Witamy, witamy – powiedział Harry, wymieniając z nimi uściski dłoni.

- Hermiona jest najmądrzejszą czarodziejką na piątym roku, jest Gryfonką, a jej zainteresowaniami są: uczenie się i spędzanie czasu z dwójką jej najlepszych przyjaciół!

- Cieszę, że mogę tu być! – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy Ron zrobił przerwę.

- Draco Malfoy jest jednym z najmądrzejszych czarodziei na piątym roku, jest Ślizgonem, a jego zainteresowaniami są: drwiny z Chłopca-Który-Przeżył i bycie gnębicielem! – krzyknął Ron.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Malfoy, rozglądając się wokół dziko.

- Severus Snape jest nauczycielem eliksirów tu, w Hogwarcie. Jest również Mistrzem Eliksirów, a jego zainteresowaniami są: warzenie eliksirów i zabieranie punktów Gryffindorowi!

- Siadajcie wszyscy! – warknął Snape.

- A teraz, zawodniczko numer jeden, co to za Eliksir? – zapytał Harry, trzymając w rękach fiolkę, którą zabrał z półek Snape'a.

- Sądząc po gęstości i teksturze, to musi być Eliksir Niewidzialności – powiedziała Hermiona pewnie.

- Prawidłowo! Dwa ziemniaki lądują w ręce Hermiony Granger! A teraz, zawodniku numer dwa, nazwij ten eliksir – powiedział Harry, trzymając inną fiolkę.

- Eliksir Rozgrzewający? – zgadnął Malfoy.

- A co doprowadziło do tego wniosku? – zapytał Harry.

- Z fiolki wydobywa się dym – powiedział Malfoy, brzmiąc na bardziej pewnego siebie.

- Prawidłowa odpowiedź! Pięć i pół widelca idą do Draco Malfoya! Zawodniku numer trzy, co to jest? – zapytał Harry, trzymając jeden z lakierów do paznokci Hermiony.

- Myślałem, że to ma być na temat eliksirów – zaprotestował Snape, nie mając pojęcia, co to jest.

- Czy ma pan odpowiedź? – zapytał Harry.

- To nie jest fiolka eliksiru – zaprotestował Snape.

- Prawidłowo! Duży kamień dla Severusa Snape'a! Po przerwie czeka nas jeszcze dodatkowa runda! – powiedział Harry.

- Przerwa? – zapytał Malfoy.

Ron z pośpiechem wstał i zaczął poprawiać całej czwórce włosy i szaty, zanim zaczął udawać, że nakłada im makijaż.

- Witamy z powrotem w „Co to za Eliksir?"! – powiedział Harry, gdy Ron usiadł. – A teraz czas na dodatkową rundę! Dodatkowe siedem spinaczy. Co to jest?

- Bzz! – krzyknęła Hermiona, gdy tylko Harry uniósł przedmiot, sprawiając, że Malfoy aż podskoczył.

- Co to jest, zawodniczko numer jeden? – zapytał Harry.

- Pomadka do ust! – zapiszczała Hermiona.

- Gratulacje, wygrałaś! – krzyknął Harry, powodując, że Hermiona zaczęła skakać w górę i w dół. – Widzimy się następnym razem w „Co to za Eliksir?"!

- Masz to jak w banku! – krzyknął Ron.

Harry i stale podskakująca Hermiona usiedli koło Rona.

- Wasza trójka, co to było? – warknął Snape.

- To było bardzo miła rozrywka, Severusie, powinieneś robić to częściej – powiedział Lockhart.

- Ty się zamknij, a wy macie mi powiedzieć, co to było – rozkazał Snape.

- Ogromna skarpetka? – zasugerował Harry.

- Ogromna kanapka? – zasugerował Ron.

- Lakier do paznokci, perfumowany – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Nieważne – powiedział Snape, spoglądając na zegarek. – Będziecie warzyć eliksir, którego przepis znajdziecie na pergaminach na waszych biurkach, po czym będziecie musieli go nazwać. Zaczynajcie.

Wszyscy zaczęli zbierać składniki i kierować się instrukcjami na pergaminach.

Gdy wszyscy skończyli, Snape obszedł klasę, pytając uczniów, jakie eliksiry przygotowali.

- Jest to średni Eliksir Energetyczny – odpowiedziała Hermiona, gdy Snape do niej doszedł.

- Gatorade?** - zapytał Harry.

- Nie, tak naprawdę to nie ma nazwy – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

- A co z twoim eliksirem, Potter? – zapytał Snape.

- Nazywa się – Harry przerwał – Bob, Bob Eliksir, a jest on Wywarem Zmniejszającym.

Snape otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął zdając sobie sprawę, że Harry wiedział, co zrobił.

- Mój jest gorący – oznajmił Ron – i jest to Eliksir Zapomnienia.

- No dobrze, posprzątajcie tu i wynocha – oznajmił Snape.

Hermiona wlała swój eliksir do fiolki, a Harry i Ron swoje wyrzucili. Następnie wyczyścili swoje kociołki, zebrali swoje rzeczy i skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali na obiad.

*** Meatwad – mięsny zwierzaczek z kreskówki Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Dowolnie zmienia kształt.**

**** Gatorade – napój izotoniczny **

**Komentujcie ;)**


	12. Miotła, kamień i łopata

**Jej, na nowo rozpoczął się rok szkolny. Wszyscy się cieszą i skaczą z radości. Właśnie.**

**Rozdział późno, ale następne są już u bety. Mam nadzieję, że to długo nie potrwa.**

**FrejaAleeera1: Harry pobija rekordy absurdu. Nie wiem, jakim cudem autorka to wszystko wymyśliła, ale chylę czoła. Ale rzeczywiście wziął się do roboty i nie mam tu na myśli buntu, tylko eliksiry.**

**Willadene: Niestety, pomysł nie mój, ale cieszę się, że się podoba.**

**Hertz: Ups! Dzięki, nie zauważyłam . Poprawione. ;)**

**Xx Cafe Latte xX: Cieszę się z tego bardzo ;)**

**Kindor: Szczerze mówiąc miałam podobnie. I zgadzam się, co do przymrużania oka – w końcu to parodia, a nie właśnie romans, kryminał czy co tam można jeszcze wymyślić. Dziękuję. **

**monika: No cóż, nie jestem aż tak wprawiona w tłumaczenia i nie każdemu musi się podobać. Przykro mi z tego powodu, ale nie każdemu można dogodzić ;).**

**Itami Namida: A co ja mam powiedzieć! Czasami niektóre rzeczy uważam za normalne (co nie najlepiej świadczy o mojej psychice), a rozdział staram się dodawać jak tylko mogę, tylko ten dłużej zajął, bo moje beta nie miała czasu **

**Betowała Nika2107**

**Ta-dam?**

Podczas obiadu jedna sowa wleciała do Sali. Przypominając sobie sobotnie wydarzenia, wszyscy skupili na niej swój wzrok.

Sowa podleciała i wręczyła czerwoną kopertę Umbridge, która siedziała na swojej fotelogłowie. Umbridge odebrała od sowy list i otworzyła go.

- Jak mogłaś mnie zdradzić z tym potworem? Myślałem, że mnie kochasz, a ty wymieniasz listy miłosne z Sama-Wiesz-Kim! Zamierzam odwołać cię z Hogwartu, żebym mógł mieć na ciebie oko! – z wyjca wydobył się głos Knota.

- Ale myślałam, że on mi nie uwierzył, gdy mu powiedziałam, że Sam-Wie-Kto żyje i przyszedł do mnie na herbatę – powiedziała Umbridge dziesięć minut po tym, jak Knot przestał mówić.

Harry, Hermiona i Ron przybili sobie piątki, po czym wrócili do rozmowy.

- Jako Umbridge wysłałem list do Knota, tak więc powinien się pojawić jeszcze w tym tygodniu – powiedział Harry.

- Co takiego napisałeś, co sprawi, że Knot tu przyjedzie? – zapytał Ron.

- Nie wiedziałeś? Umbridge zapytała Knota, co powiedziałby, gdyby zgodziła się przyjąć oświadczyny Voldemorta – odparł Harry.

- To na pewno go tu przyprowadzi – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Ron, zaraz mamy wróżbiarstwo, chodźmy dłuższą drogą – powiedział Harry wstając.

- Dłuższą drogą? Jaką dłuższą drogą? – zapytał Ron.

Ron i Hermiona naśladowali Harry'ego, który przeszedł całą długość stołu i kiedy dotarł do drzwi, przeszedł do stołu Puchonów i skierował się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Następnie obszedł stół nauczycielski, zatrzymując się tylko, aby przywitać się z fotelogłową Umbridge.

Po obejściu każdego stołu skierowali się do wyjścia, czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich.

- Twoi bracia są genialni! – powiedział Seamus do Rona. – Te ich Bombonierki Lesera są świetne.

- Planujesz zwiać z lekcji? – zapytał Harry.

- No co ty. Tylko OPCM – odpowiedział Seamus.

- Jako Prefekt, nie mogę pozwolić ci opuścić Obrony – stwierdził Harry.

- Ale Harry, ty nie jesteś Prefektem – zauważył Dean.

- No dobrze. Jako, że jest to obowiązkiem Rona, nie pozwalam wam opuścić tych zajęć – powiedział Harry, zanim wszedł do klasy.

- Jeśli się będziecie za bardzo nudzić to możecie je użyć – wyszeptał Ron do nich, gdy wchodzili do klasy.

Umbridge weszła do swojej klasy oczekując, że podobnie jak w innych grupach, uczniowie nie stawią się na zajęcia z powodu chorób.

- Mysz! – wykrzyknął Harry tryumfująco, pomijając fakt, że w polu widzenia nie było żadnej myszy.

Wtedy pokój zaczął się zmieniać w kolejny plan, lecz tym razem był to plan talk show.

- Witamy w programie „Bełkot". Jestem waszym gospodarzem, Hermiona Granger, miło mi – powiedziała Hermiona ze swojego miejsca na czele klasy. – Mamy dzisiaj specjalnego gościa, Minister Knot!

Ron wszedł do pokoju, trzymając miotłę, na którą założony został kawałek tkaniny w prążki i limonowy melonik.

- Obecny tu Knot oskarża między innymi, Umbridge, o zdradzanie go z Sama-Wiesz-Kim. Co masz do powiedzenia w tej sprawie? – zapytała Hermiona Umbridge.

- Ale ja go nie zdradzam! – powiedziała Umbridge.

- Tak, zdradzasz! Zafiukałaś do mnie i powiedziałaś, że piłaś z nim herbatę! – wykrzyknął Ron sztucznym głosem.

- On tak po prostu wszedł! Nie mogłam go powstrzymać! – odparła Umbridge wściekle.

- Ale nawet nie próbowałaś, prawda? – zapytał Knot-miotła.

- To był Sam-Wiesz-Kto! – wykrzyknęła Umbridge.

- I doszło do czegoś więcej niż picie herbaty! Mam zdjęcia! – wykrzyknął Ron z entuzjazmem.

- Naprawdę? Masz zdjęcia? Możemy je zobaczyć? – zapytała podekscytowana Hermiona.

- Oczywiście. – Ron podał zdjęcie Hermionie.

- Kiedy wrócimy po przerwie, wyświetlimy je na ekranie dla widzów – powiedziała Hermiona.

Hermiona rzuciła czar powiększający na zdjęcie, podczas gdy Ron bezmyślnie bawił się Knotem-miotłą.

- Jesteśmy po przerwie, tak więc, Knot, opowiedz, co się dzieje na zdjęciu – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Tu całują się w parku – powiedział Ron, gdy Hermiona podniosła zdjęcie do góry.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało łopatę i kamień leżące na pokrytej czerwoną wykładziną podłodze.

- To nie ja! To łopata i kamień! – wykrzyknęła Umbridge.

- Mamy innego gościa, który albo potwierdzi, albo zaprzeczy zdradzie popełnionej przez Umbridge. Zaprosimy go po tej przerwie.

Ron wrócił do zabawy z Knotem-miotłą, a Hermiona w tym czasie zmniejszyła zdjęcie.

- Jeśli dopiero do nas dołączyliście, Minister Knot oskarżył Umbridge o zdradę. Za kulisami mamy również gościa, który może potwierdzić to oskarżenie. Chodź do nas! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

Harry wszedł do środka z łopatą, która miała przyczepione parę czerwonych, papierowych oczu.

- Voldemorcie, czy Umbridge zdradza z tobą Knota? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Tak, w rzeczywistości jesteśmy zaręczeni. Czytajcie uważnie gazety, a zobaczycie, jak to ogłaszamy szerokiej publiczności – odparł Harry niskim głosem.

- Umbridge, co masz na swoją obronę? – zapytała prowadząca.

- Nie jestem z nim zaręczona! I nie zdradzam Knota! – krzyknęła Umbridge.

- Chciałby pan jeszcze coś dodać, Ministrze? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Tylko tyle, że jeśli ten ślub nie wypali, nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem. Straciłaś okazję, którą miałaś przy mnie – krzyknął Ron, po czym wyszedł.

- Muszę iść, mam zebranie Śmierciożerców za pół godziny – powiedział Harry, zanim wyślizgnął się z pomieszczenia.

- To wszystko na dzisiaj! Następnym razem w naszym programie omówimy ślubne plany z przyszłą żoną Voldemorta – Umbridge – powiedziała Hermiona.

Harry i Ron wrócili do pokoju, bez Knota-miotły i Voldemorta-łopaty.

- Gratulacje, pani profesor. Jestem pewien, że pokocha pani bycie Lady Hipokryzji – powiedział Harry, po czym usiadł na swoje miejsce.

Chwilę zajęło, zanim Umbridge rozpoczęła lekcję, która szybko się skończyła, bo każdy się rozchorował i wyszedł.

-o-

Po godzinie poszukiwań w bibliotece, Harry wyszedł z niej i udał się do klasy obrony, gdzie, jak dobrze zgadywał, Umbridge nadal siedziała.

- W końcu, zajęło ci to dłużej niż godzinę – powiedziała Umbridge zauważając Harry'ego.

- Przejmuję władzę nad światem Pisakiem Przeznaczenia! – wrzasnął Harry, wymachując markerem.

- Pisakiem Przeznaczenia? – zapytała Umbridge, wpatrując się w przedmiot w ręce Harry'ego.

- A mój początek panowania na Ziemi zacznę od pani! – powiedział Harry zdejmując zatyczkę z markera.

Przysunął się do Umbridge i zaczął gryzmolić po niej, tworząc zakręcone wiry. Namalował pięć wirów na jej twarzy, a gdy Umbridge zaczęła się ruszać, Harry został zmuszony do odwrotu.

- Pamiętaj, to był tylko sen – powiedział Harry, po czym uciekł z klasy.

- Wracaj tutaj! – krzyknęła Umbridge, wybiegając z klasy.

- Ściąć jej głowę! – odkrzyknął Harry zaczynając biec.

- Mówię poważnie! – wrzasnęła Umbridge.

- Nie złapiesz mnie! Jestem ludzikiem z piernika! – krzyknął Harry, biegnąc slalomem.

Harry przebiegł przez Irytka, który, zauważając podążającą za Harrym Umbridge, zaczął obrzucać ją łajnobombami.

- Umby-bumby! – zawołał wesoło Harry, będąc już poza zasięgiem wzroku.

- Umby-bumby! Umby-bumby! – wrzasnął Irytek w dalszym ciągu obrzucając Umbridge łajnobombami.


End file.
